


Second Chances

by Longliveclexa445



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Again, An original story, Breakups, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It just made sense for my story, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, New Beginnings, No one dies except Jake, Second Chances, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, are these enough tags?, bear with me, but not that slow, other characters may show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longliveclexa445/pseuds/Longliveclexa445
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were always meant to be. They fell in love and were going strong and steady until Clarke's world is turned upside down. Clarke's father, Jake Griffin, passes away at a young age of 47 and Clarke feels it. With the loss of her father, she spirals. Fighting with her mom and pushing her away. The only one who understands is Lexa. But in the end, Clarke pushes her away too. After 2 years together, Clarke breaks off their relationship and Lexa never learns the reason why. Fast forward 1 year later and Lexa comes home. Can Raven and sky crew help their two best friends get back together? Or is there no such thing as second chances?





	1. Somewhere with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first ever fan fiction and these are my two precious babies. Clarke and Lexa hold a special place in my heart and I hope this story does them justice. I'm a huge music fan so each chapter is going to be the title of a song I've chosen. The chapter will build around that song and include some of the lyrics. The story jumps back and forth from past to present quite a bit. Just so you get an idea. I hope you enjoy.

_It was three in the morning and Clarke was waiting on the porch. Feeling the night air, she closed her eyes and let it take over her. She had lost her father one month ago. Jake was a kind soul and he didn't deserve to die when he did. He was only 47 and Clarke felt like her whole world was shattering. Jake was her best friend. She could turn to him when Abby was over bearing. He was the peace keeper between the two. She opens her eyes just in time to notice the 1995 green jeep Cherokee. She smiles when she sees the door open and out comes the brunette with green piercing eyes. She goes over and the brunette pulls Clarke into her, "I came as soon as you told me." Clarke feels her entire body relax. "Thank you, Lexa." She can feel Lexa nod, "You're fighting with your mom again?" Clarke nods, "can we just get out of here please?" Not wanting to push her girlfriend any further, Lexa nods and walks over to the passenger door holding Clarke's hand in hers. Opening the door, Clarke smiles and pecks Lexa's cheek lightly. The brunette smiles softly and closes the door. Getting into the drivers side, she puts the car in drive and they leave the place Clarke has come to resent._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke opens her eyes and shakes her head from the memory. The song continues to play, "If you see me out on the town and it looks like I'm burning it down, you won't ask and I won't say but in my heart I'm always somewhere with you laughing loud on a carnival ride." The blonde reaches for the power button and turns off the radio. The song by Kenny Chesney always manages to make her think of the past and she can't do that. It hurts too much to remember what they used to be. Clearing her throat, she hears her phone ring and smiles when she recognizes the ringtone, "suga suga how you get so fly?" She answers, "Raven, did you really change your ringtone to Suga Suga by Baby bash?" She can hear the Latina laughing, "You bet your sweet ass I did! Now where are you? Octavia and Lincoln are driving me insane and I need my best friend!" She can hear O and Lincoln in the back laughing. She smiles, "I'll be there soon. I'm sorry I hit traffic this morning and was stuck behind the slowest car." Raven notices the hint of sadness to Clarke's voice, "It was a Cherokee wasn't it?" Clarke is silent and Raven goes from being funny to loving, "Babe, if you need to take a few days I understand. Please just take care of yourself." Clarke wipes a few tears and tries to speak without her voice cracking, "I..i can't be sad. I was the one who ended things. But that fucking Kenny Chesney song came on and it's just making my morning shit."

 

She can hear Raven speak, "Sweetheart, you had your reasons. And I'm sure she'd understand if you would just talk with her." Clarke changes the subject, "I'm down the street, Rae. I'll meet you guys in a minute." Raven sighs and hangs up. She'll never understand why Clarke broke up with Lexa. Lexa was the only one who managed to cheer her best friend up after (Raven had to stop herself from tearing up) Jake died. But she also knew that Clarke was pretty fucked up in the head after the funeral. But she gets the feeling things are going to change for the better when she looks down to see a familiar name pop up with a message: _Lexa T-rexa: Hey Raven. I'm coming home and would like to see you and the family._ Raven can't help but smile. It was almost as if the fates were in her favor that day. Lexa was coming back home and that meant Raven had a lot of work to do. She sees Lincoln and Octavia curled together and smiling. And a plan begins to form in the back of her head. Octavia take a a second to spare a glance at Raven. She wants to know when Clarke will show up but then notices the gleam in Raven's eyes, "Oh no, Raven. You've got that face." Raven looks confused, "Baby, I have a face but surely I have no idea what you're talking about." Lincoln stays quiet. He knows better than to try and intervene. "Yes, Raven you do. What are you planning in that big head of yours? Please don't let it be another science experiment? You know how Sinclair hates it when you try them in his shop." Raven laughs at Octavia's comment. Sure she enjoyed making a few things blow up. Being a mechanic and an engineer at the tender age of 23 made Raven crazy with explosives but Sinclair was a sweetheart. He helped harness the gift Raven had for understanding advanced physics and helped her get into an ivy league school. She owed a lot to Sinclair especially after the accident she had.

 

Thinking about that life changing moment, Raven reaches down and touches her brace. Her leg was useless but she learned how to adjust and didn't let her disability stop her. Octavia clears her throat, "Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to beat it out of you?" Raven puts on a dramatic hurt face, "If you must know!" She unlocks her phone and shows her the message from Lexa. Octavia reads it and smiles, "You're planning a team Clexa reunion aren't you?" Raven's grin grows as wide as the Chesire Cat, "I want more than just a reunion Octavia. I want the big bang to happen. Emotions, feelings, all that shit. Clarke and Lexa were meant to be together. They are soul mates. And it's time for Clarkey to admit she fucked up and tell Lexa why she broke up with her." Octavia smiles, "You're evil. But I like your beautiful mind and the way it works. When are we gonna set this up?" Before Raven can even answer, Lincoln clears his throat and speaks softly, "One thing, Clarke is here so shut up. And two, this Saturday I'm having a party with the gang from high school. Invite Lexa to that." Raven could kiss Lincoln, "Lincoln, I could kiss you!" Octavia glares daggers at Lincoln and Lincoln can only laugh. Clarke comes in at the tail end of the conversation, "What did I miss?"

 

Raven smiles, "I was in need of a party. And Lincoln is getting the old gang back together this Saturday. You're my plus one." Clarke smiles, "Sounds like a plan after we have breakfast with my mom." Octavia smiles, "How is mama G doing?" Raven's mouth speaks faster than her brain, "Still hot as fuck." Clarke hits Raven, "You're disgusting! And she's doing okay. We're doing okay. These dinners have been really great for our relationship. I mean, it was my fault things went to shit but I'm trying. And she wants to see her two favorite girls." Octavia and Raven smile at each other. A waitress comes out with drinks, "I was told to bring these out when you finally showed up, Clarke." Clarke can't help but smile at the waitress, "Thank you, Niylah." Niylah smiles at the group and grabs her notepad, "Is it the usual for everyone?" They all smile and nod. Niylah laughs, "Always so easy with you 4. Your order is coming up soon." Clarke is listening to her friends talk. Raven is going on about some guy who came in with a nasty sound in his car. Only to find out, "This idiot put his brakes on backwards! I'm surprised he even managed to drive it into the shop!" Clarke laughs with her friends when she notices someone actually going up to the old juke box that stands off to the side of the restaurant. She wonders what song they are going to choose when she hears the familiar tune. Raven notices the song and so does Octavia. Somewhere with you by Kenny Chesney was Clarke's downfall. Their food comes and Nilyah sets the plates down. Clarke started to eat some of her hash browns when she feels everyone staring at her, "Guys I'm fine. Please let's eat." They nod and continue the easy conversation but Clarke hears the words that take her back, "I'm getting drunk but I'd much rather be somewhere with you laughing loud on a carnival ride yeah driving around Saturday night you make fun of me singing my song. Got a hotel room just to turn you on, You said pick me up at three a.m. You're fighting with your mom again. And I'd go, I'd go, I'd go somewhere with you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It was the state fair and Clarke had always loved the Ferris wheel. Lexa was nervous. Heights and her did not mix well but for Clarke, she would do anything. They were walking hand in hand to the Ferris wheel and Lexa smiled when Clarke noticed, "This is the ride you've been waiting all night for isn't it?" Lexa lau the, "I'm guilty, Clarke. But I know it's your favorite ride and what better way to see the lights of the fair and Polis?" Clarke can't help but melt at her girlfriend's actions. No one had ever been that thoughtful besides Jake. She couldn't wait to tell him about it. He really liked Lexa and so did Abby. But Clarke would always like her more. It was their turn and Lexa allowed Clarke in first and Clarke pulled her down into the seat quickly and wrapped around Lexa like a koala._

 

_Lexa laughed, "Clarke, what are you doing?" "Shut it, Woods. This is for your benefit too. I know how much you hate heights." Lexa blushed, "How did..." Shaking her head, Clarke answers her, "You really don't thibk I notice when we drive over a large bridge that you close your eyes?" It was in that moment that Lexa knew Clarke was the one. Lexa smiled at Clarke. No one had ever been so caring before. Lexa was always so used to giving but actually getting something in return was not something she was used to. Clarke loving and caring for her was not something she was used to. Growing up in the foster care system taught her that you had to fight to survive. Love was weakness. All it did was make you weak and vulnerable. That's what had been drilled into her hear from her first guardian, Titus. Titus was an evil man. He hurt Lexa to "make her stronger." In a way, Titus did make her stronger. She knew how to control her emotions and not let them get the better of her. But it also stopped her from feeling truly happy when Indra came in. Lexa's world had been turned upside down when Indra and Gustus had adopted her. They were kind people._

 

_Sure, Indra had a stare that could make you kill a man if she ordered you to, but Gustus helped compensate for that. Gustus was a large, buff man. He had tattoos that covered part of his face and a beard that was long. Indra was the exact opposite. She had short cropped hair. She was smaller in frame but strong. She had to be. Teaching krav maga for years made her body lean but she had the ability to take a man out in less than a single punch. Lexa smiles as she remembers her first thought, "I'm gonna die." But it wasn't until she met their daughter, Anya that she began to trust these people. When she saw Anya walk into the room, Lexa ran straight up to her, "Anya!! What are you doing back here?!" Anya hugged Lexa, "I'm busting you out kid like I promised." Lexa smiled at the dirty blonde. She's pulled out of her memory when she feels Clarke curl closer to her, " Cold , love?" Clarke nods, "But you're nice and toasty warm." Lexa smiles when she sees Clarke manage to bury herself deeper into her coat. Lexa gasps when she feels Clarke's lips on her neck. Clarke loved to leave little love bites and hickeys. It was just Lexa in general She tasted so damn good. Clarke licks just along Lexa's pulse point and feels Lexa grip her knee. She bites along Lexa's pulse point and hears Lexa moan out, "Fuck." Clarke can't help but smile. She feels the Ferris wheel come to a stop. They are at the top now over looking the town, "It's beautiful up here isn't it, Lexa?"_

 

_Lexa smiles, "It doesn't compare to my view right here." Clarke finds Lexa staring at her and she can't help the deep blush that creeps up her face. She takes Lexa's hand and pulls her to the other side of the cart they are in. They laugh when Lexa falls back and hits her arm, "Babe are you okay!?" Lexa laughs again, "I'm fine. But you make me so clumsy." Clarke laughs with Lexa and pulls out her phone. She's going to take a picture of them and the background. Lexa smiles and gently nuzzles Clarke's face and leaves a kiss on her cheek when Clarke snaps the picture. It would become Clarke's favorite photo. Lexa looked at her like she holds the moon and stars. And Clarke looks so young and care free._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Octavia goes to pay the bill and Raven uses the restroom. Lincoln can see the far off look in Clarke's eyes that the song constantly brings up old memories. He taps her, "Clarke?" Clarke shakes her head and looks at the bald, strong teddy bear of a man, "Yes?" He smiles, "That song really gets you doesn't it?" She nods, "I don't know, Lincoln. Raven wants me to try and fix things with Lexa. But I doubt Lexa wants to see me. It's been a year and I'm sure she's moved on. Found someone else." Lincoln holds her hand, "Clarke, there's one thing I've learned about Lexa. She doesn't give up no matter what. Trust me, I don't think she's dated anyone either." Clarke feels greatful for a friend like Lincoln. He's sweet and kind and always knows how to talk to Clarke. "What did I do, Lincoln?" "Clarke, you needed to do what was right for you at the time. Lexa gets that. You just need to explain it to her." Clarke smiles and nods just as everyone is coming back. As they get up to leave, they hear the door open and in walks a pair of ember green eyes that Clarke can never stop drawing. She feels her heart fall into her butt and she audibly swallows. Standing before her is her past. Her everything that she lost and gave up. She takes a shaky breath, "Hi, Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the song used for this chapter is called Somewhere with you by Kenny Chesney.


	2. Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some feedback from a few of you and I want to say thank you so much! Here is chapter two of the story. It's longer than the first but I hope it flows well enough. It's sorta heavy. It's a slow burn but our babies will figure it out. Don't worry. I don't plan on too too much heavy angst.

_Lexa was never one for sleeping in. Not even during summer break when she was a kid. It was always up by 6 in the morning and in bed by 11 at night. She laughs quietly to herself and thinks, "Well when I hadn't met Clarke. But that's all out the window." She looks down at the girl laying in the bed next to her. Clarke came in one day and knocked her on her ass. Who knew spilling hot coffee on someone would lead to a first date? She sees the blonde twitch in her sleep and Lexa gently let's her fingers trail down the blonde's bare spine. Clarke smiles in her sleep and Lexa notices the goosebumps on her back. Clarke opens those beautiful blue eyes. The same eyes that feel like Lexa's salvation. Clarke's eyes told her story. That's what Lexa loved about them. She could spend hours just reading Clarke's story. "That's a nice way to wake up." Lexa laughs and watches the love of her life stretch and pop her bones._

_When she's done, Clarke crawls over to Lexa and st_ _raddles her lap, "You're always up so fucking early, Lexa._ _Ugh sometimes I wonder why I date you." Lexa gives Clarke an evil smirk and quickly attacks the blonde's neck with an open mouthed kiss. Clarke moans at the feel of Lexa's teeth and she feels a heat start to pool low in her stomach. Lexa smiles, "Maybe because I give you such great orgasms?" Clarke blushes, " Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" "Baby, there's other places my mouth wants to be." A gasp escapes Clarke's lips when she feels Lexa flip them over, "Now. Are you going to question why you're dating me?" Clarke can see the hint of playfulness in Lexa's eyes but the slight dominance is, "So fucking hot Lex. Touch me please." Lexa laughs and does as her girlfriend wishes. Lexa managed to ravish Clarke not once, not twice but three times all before 8 in the morning._ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go. Saying how it's gonna be so good so beautiful. Lying next to you in this bed with you, I ain't convinced. Cause I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven could be better than this." Lexa has to shut off the radio. Kane Brown has such a beautiful voice and that damn song reminded her too much of her past. It wasn't the time or place for those memories to appear. She focuses on the road in front of her. It's been a year. She sees the sign that says, "Welcome to Polis. Population 5000." Lexa smiles when she sees that sign. It means she's home. She hits the phone button on her steering wheel, "Call Anya." The robotic voice comes through her speakers, "Calling Anya." A voice picks up after the second ring, "This better be good. It's too fucking early to be woken up." Lexa laughs, "It's good to hear from you too, Anya." At that voice, Lexa can hear the dirty blonde sit straight up in bed, "Bitch tell me you're finally fucking home!" "Bitch, I'm finally fucking home!"

Anya laughs, "It's about time, Lexa. I've missed you entirely too much." "What's the matter, An? Can't get a date without me?" She hears the line go quiet and waits for the remark Anya has, "You know what. Fuck you. You can go back to Arkadia you little shit." Lexa laughs so hard she has to slow down because her eyes are closed and she's trying to catch her breath. That's when she notices a car pass her. She stops laughing and feels her heart beat faster and she thinks, "Was that Clarke?" Anya hears the silence, "Kid?" Lexa has to take a moment, "I'm here I'm sorry." Anya sighs into the phone, "Kid, let me guess. A certain car passed you and it was a certain blonde haired blue eyed girl who broke your heart?" Lexa sniffles, "You know me too well." Anya laughs at that, "You've been in love with Clarke since she spilled coffee on you. You can't lie to me, kid. But I thought we were past this." Lexa sighs, "Anya, Clarke was everything to me. She still is. I know there's a reason she ended things. And if there's a chance, I want her to explain. I need the closure for myself before I can really move on." She thinks Anya had hung up the phone until she hears Anya sigh, "Fine. I'll give you that much at least. But if I ever get my hands on her." "Anya stop. You love her too much to harm her. You know that. Plus you know she hasn't cheated on me or been with anyone else this past year." "How do you know that?"

Shit. Lexa hadn't meant to slip about it, "Umm... Raven." "You still keep in touch?" Lexa notices the slightly lower tone from her sister, "Yeah, An. She's family. If I recall, you were the one who never admitted your feelings." "Look, let's not analyze my mistakes. Meet me down Market Street. The cafe is still there and I want breakfast." Lexa smiles, "I'll be there in 20 minutes." Hanging up the phone she presses the phone button again, "Send text to Raven: _Hey Raven. I'm coming home and would like to see you and the family."_ The robotic voice comes through her speakers, "Sending text to Raven." After her message is sent, she deems it safe enough to turn the radio back on. She flips through her presets on her radio. Lexa has every reason to feel proud of herself. She saved up and traded her old 1995 green jeep Cherokee for a newer model. A Cherokee was the car for her. With a smile, she settles on a country station. The beginning notes of a song comes on and it takes Lexa back to when a certain salvation of blue eyes became her entire damnation. She couldn't get away from that fucking song could she? She begins to sing along with the radio as the song goes into its first few notes, "This is perfect. Come kiss me one more time. I couldn't dream this up even if I tried. You and me in this moment feels like magic only I'm right where I wanna be." And Lexa finds herself drifting back into the past. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Clarke, baby, wake up." It was a cold December morning and Lexa found herself wrapped up and tangled into a certain blonde. She laughs when Clarke mumbles. "Baby if you don't move, I'll pee on you." At that, Clarke is flying out of bed. What she doesn't expect it to be trapped in the sheet. She feels it knot around her ankle as she shoots out of bed and when she pulls, the sheet fights back and she feels herself falling, "Holy shit!" Lexa watches the entire scene unfold in slow motion and watches as Clarke falls right on her ass. The brunette can't help but laugh. She's laughing so hard that tears appear in her eyes and Clarke is glaring at her, "Lexa, It's not funny." Lexa is still laughing as she goes to help her girl up, "You're right, Clarke. It's hilarious." Clarke shoves Lexa back, "Go pee you jerk!" Lexa picks Clarke up and kisses her cheek, "Baby are you okay?" With a sigh, Clarke relents, "I'm fine. My ego isn't though." Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke as softly as she can and it leaves the blonde reeling for air. When Lexa pulls away, she goes to the restroom. Clarke takes the opportunity to pull out a gift she'd been hiding. She found it when Lexa had taken them into Arkadia for some fun on the town. Clarke enjoyed Arkadia well enough but Polis would always be her home. It was small and quaint. Your neighbors helped when you needed it. Sometimes though, Clarke needed to escape the small town life and explore the big city. Clarke hears the toilet flush and she quickly sits on the bed cross legged and puts the gift behind her back. Lexa comes back quickly and gets under the sheet, "It's cold." Clarke smiles when Lexa scoots closer to her and pulls her in for a hug. Lexa feels the mysterious box, "Clarke?" Clarke blushes knowing she's been caught, "I know I'm supposed to wait until Christmas. But this seems like the perfect time to give you this." Lexa watches her girlfriend extend her arms out and in her palms is a small leather box. Lexa looks at her in awe, "Clarke..." her voice is barely a whisper and the blonde shakes her head, "Please... open it?" Lexa careful takes the box and opens it and she releases a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Inside the leather box is a silver chain necklace. At the end are two hearts connected together almost in an infinity sign. And she notices that their names are inscribed on the edges of the heart. Lexa looks at those blue magnetic eyes and Clarke looks at piercing green, "I...wanted to get you this. Because I want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you with all of my heart. I guess in a way it's always been yours from the first day." Lexa pulls Clarke into a bone crushing hug, "Clarke Griffin, I love you to the moon and back!" Clarke laughs when Lexa starts to pepper her face with kisses."_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa is playing with the necklace that is still around her neck. She never took it off. Anya wasn't too happy about that. She can hear the argument they had before Lexa left, "She left you, Lexa. You need to throw that necklace out." And Lexa always fought back, "Anya, I know what she did. Believe me I know. I feel it in my heart every day. But I'm allowed to hold on to the past. Clarke went through a lot. I'm not giving up on her." As she gets closer to the cafe, Lexa shakes her head to try and forget all the memories that have hit her today. She pulls into the familiar parking lot of the cafe. She laughs, "Of course." The cafe, "The Dropship" hadn't changed in the slightest. If anything it looked as if the owner, Jaha Wells, had tried to paint it a different color. Yet the cafe had a mind of its own. She finds a parking spot and pulls in. Shutting off the car, Lexa grabs her jacket and slips it on. She forgot it was always a few degrees cooler in Polis than Arkadia. It was a costal city after all. Take some time to stretch her muscles from such a stiff position, she looks around. Anya, was of course, going to be a little late. Figuring she better get a table, Lexa makes the trek to the door. When she opens it, she's greeted by Niyhla, "Lexa! It's good to see you!" She smiles, " Hey! Yeah it's good to be back." Before they can talk anymore, the waitress is called over to another table. Lexa spots a table but immediately does a double take. She didn't expect it to happen so soon. Lexa wasn't ready. This wasn't the reunion she was hoping for. She notices Clarke take a shaky breath, "Hi, Lexa." And just like that, Lexa feels as though the whole world has crashed down on her shoulders. She can't breathe. She should just walk away from this. But then again, green has always been magnetic to blue and Lexa can't look away. In that moment, Lexa felt every emotion possible.

All the love she had for the blonde. As much as she hated to admit it, she also felt all the hatred for the blonde. Clarke broke her heart and walked away without so much as an explanation. Holding on to that anger, Lexa tries to answer with anger in her voice but her heart betrays her mind and she says softly, "Hi, Clarke. How have you been?" She notices Clarke look down for a split second, "I've been... I've been okay, Lexa. It's a slow process but I'm getting better." Lexa can't help but smile, "I'm glad you're finding your inner peace." Clarke is so caught up with Lexa that she doesn't notice the rest of her group watching the whole thing unfold. Raven immediately decides to do damage control, "Shit, O, our needs me. If I die, I leave all my personal items to you." Octavia laughs and gets up with Raven. Walking over to Lexa she shouts, "We're back bitches!! And we're ready to tear shit up like we used to!!" Lexa laughs, "Octavia Blake, you are much buffer than I remember." Octavia laughs and hugs Lexa, "Well thanks to your mom and Lincoln constantly training with me, I've made my body into a lethal weapon. I think I'm even ready to take you on!" Lexa laughs, "I'll hold you to that. Loser buys the first shots." Octavia is never one to back down from a challenge and lifts her eyebrow up, "You're on, bitch." They shake on it and Lincoln comes up and scoops Lexa into a huge bear hug, "Lex!" "Ah! Lincoln put me down!"

They laugh and once she's safely on the floor she hugs the big teddy bear of a man. Raven is the last one to join the group. She takes her time because of the brace, "Lexa T-rexa!" Lexa beams from ear to ear, "Raven!" They hug tightly and Clarke is just standing off to the side. She forgot just how much Lexa had been involved in her life. They even had the same circle of friends. She looks Lexa over and feels her mouth go dry. She's wearing a black tank top and a light red cardigan. She notices that her biceps have gotten impressively bigger and she stands a little taller. She trails her eyes down and notices Lexa's legs. Fuck she had legs for days. Clarke's weakness. She can see the muscles flex under the jean material and she has to look away, "Get it together, Clarke. She isn't yours anymore. You lost that right." Shaking her head, Clarke peels her eyes away from the jeans and looks at Lexa's piercing emerald eyes. They still haunted her life. She woke up every morning craving those green eyes watching her. She can hear Raven speak, "When did you get in?" But the answer is lost when Clarke looks down Lexa's angelic face. Her jaw was to die for and her neck was incredibly kissable. Then she sees the gleam of the necklace. Lexa still wore it? Clarke is about to say something when she hears a loud voice, "Stop eye fucking my sister. You lost every right to that when you ended things." Clarke looks away immediately at the sound of Anya's voice. She has to will herself not to cry and she walks out quickly.

Raven glares daggers at Anya, "What the fuck? Clarke and Lexa barely see each other after a year and this is what you do??" Anya scoffs, "Your friend broke my sister's heart for no good reason." Octavia jumps in, "This is between Lexa and Clarke. You two butt out. And Anya, no offense, I understand Lexa was hurt in the process of all of this but Clarke was going through shit. People fuck up. We're human." With that, she walks out. Raven looks at Anya with a lost expression. Anya bites back, "What?? Care to tell me off like, Octavia?" Lexa notices the flash of hurt in Raven's eyes as she flips Anya off, " Fuck you, Anya." And she walks out the door. Lexa looks at her sister, "Mind telling me what the hell that was?" Anya gives Lexa a death stare, "Nothing. Just drop it." Lexa does as she's told but she looks out the door just in time to see Clarke crying. She wants to follow her but Clarke isn't hers anymore. She feels slightly better when she sees Raven and Octavia catch up with the blonde. Lexa finds Anya sitting at a booth and joins her. They order their breakfast and the rest of the time is spent in silence. It's not comfortable but neither of the Woods sisters is ready to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is called Heaven by Kane Brown.


	3. Bartender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the slight delay! I have an exam coming up soon so I need to study but I promise that this story will be updated whenever I have a chance. I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday but it didn't work out that way. I hope you all had a spooky Halloween. This chapter was very taxing for me to write. But it's done and we get to see Protective! Anya. Which is my favorite dynamic!! Like I said, this story will have a bit of a slow burn but not too slow. My babies deserve a happy ending.

Feeling like she walked far enough away, Clarke stops and lets herself break down. Anya was right. She had no business staring at Lexa the way she was. She mentally curses herself when she hears Octavia, “Clarke, hey are you okay?” Wiping her eyes, she looks at her best friend, “I’m fine. Anya was right.” Raven comes up right behind Octavia, “No, Anya is just a bitch. She should not have done that. She called you out and she shouldn’t have done that.” Clarke laughs a little through her tears, “She had a good point, Raven. I shouldn’t be staring at Lexa like she’s a meal.” Raven and Octavia hug their best friend.

 

Clarke hugs them both back tightly, “I love you guys.” Raven and Octavia smile, “We love you too, Clarkey.” The blonde laughs at the nickname Raven has given her. Octavia looks at Raven, “What happened with you two?” Raven sighs, “She couldn’t admit her feelings. She liked the dates, and the sex was A grade.” Clarke makes a face. She didn’t like hearing about Lexa’s sister like that. Raven continues speaking, “When I wanted more, she clammed up. She liked how we were. No labels, free sex. Little did she know… I was falling in love with her.” Raven tears up and her friends console her, “Lincoln is throwing a party on Saturday. What do you say we move it up by two days?” 

 

Raven and Clarke light up and speak at the same time, “Fuck yes.” The three girls laugh and continue walking down the street. Octavia calls Lincoln, “Babe, move the party up to tonight.” Lincoln laughs on the phone, “Sure thing, babe. Am I inviting Lexa?” “Yes.” “And let me guess, you’re calling Anya?” Octavia laughs, “This is why we were meant to be.” She hangs up the phone and ends up texting Anya,  _ “Party at Lincoln’s tonight. After that bitch move, you are expected to show up with beer.”  _

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

As they finish up eating, both Lexa and Anya’s phones go off. Lexa looks at her and sees it’s from Lincoln,  _ “Lex, party at my house tonight. Bring beer!”  _ Lexa can’t help but smile. She doesn’t answer because she hears her sister scoff, “Fuck you, Octavia.” Lexa looks at the dirty blonde and Anya shows her the text from Octavia, “ _ Party at Lincoln’s tonight. After that bitch move, you are expected to show up with beer.”  _ Lexa looks at her sister, “You were a bitch. I do not understand what has gotten into you.” Anya gets even more pissed, “Are you fucking serious, Lexa?”

 

Before Lexa can even pull a retort, someone goes up to the juke box and plays a song that is all too familiar to Lexa. The first few chords come through, “8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home. All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone. Saying come on he ain't worth the pain. Do what you gotta do to forget his name. Now there's only one thing left for me to do. Slip on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots. Check the mirror one last time. And kiss the past goodbye.” 

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_ “Lexa, I’m sorry. I just… I can’t anymore.” Lexa felt her world shatter around her. Was this, “Really happening?” Clarke looked up from her hands. This was the hardest thing she ever had to do. Letting Lexa go was not what she wanted. But she had to. Lexa had to swallow her tears, “Clarke, is this really happening? What… What did I do?” Clarke felt her heart break even more. She held Lexa’s hand, “It… It wasn’t you. Lexa this is… I need to go.” She watched the love of her life walk away, “CLARKE!!” Clarke continued walking and left Lexa alone.  _

 

_ All Lexa could do was walk. She didn’t know where she was going. She just heard the loud music and walked in. She went to the bar and ordered herself a shot. One shot turned into two and then three and before the night was over, Lexa found herself drunk off her ass and singing a song at the top of her lungs, “What I’m really needing now is another shot of Crown. Chase that disco ball around til I don’t remember!!” Anya walked behind her sister who was acting a fool, “Lexa!” She turned to face her sister and belted out the song, “Hey bartender!! Pour em out tonight til the party and the music and the truth collide!! Bring it til her memory fades away!! Hey bartender!!”  _

 

_ Anya snatched the beer from her sister’s hand, “Let’s go. You’re drunk.” Lexa grew angry, “I am not drunk!” She stumbles and walks out the door trying to get away from Anya. “Lexa Woods, stop!! What the hell has gotten into you!??” Lexa turns around and nearly falls in the street but Anya steadies her sister, “Clarke left me.” Lexa wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol in her system but her voice sounded hollow.  _

 

_ Anya knew Lexa wasn’t one to be felt sorry for so she didn’t apologize. Lexa was thankful. They walked home together in silence. Reaching her apartment, Anya opened the door and Lexa ran straight for the restroom. The older woman sighed and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a gatorade and found some aspirin in the cabinet.  _

 

_ Gathering the stuff, she follows the sound of Lexa throwing up and stands behind her sister. She holds her hair back as Lexa gets everything out of her system. After Lexa slumps over, Anya picks her sister up and helps her into the bedroom and lays her down. She leaves the gatorade and aspirin on the table beside the bed.  _

 

_ The next morning, Lexa wakes up and remembers the entire night. She remembers Clarke leaving. Sitting up, she notices the aspirin and gatorade and takes it to calm the splitting headache she feels. Lexa knew it wasn’t the alcohol that gave her the headache. It was knowing Clarke was gone and didn’t give any explanation as to why. She walks into the living room to see Anya watching TV, “ There’s eggs in the pan if you’re hungry.” Lexa walks to the living room. She sits on the big blue couch and curls into her sister’s side. _

 

_ Anya knows better than to ask what’s going on. Instead she just holds her sister and tries not to let her own heart break as she hears Lexa cry into her shoulder. It was in that moment that Anya thought to herself, “Fuck the moment Clarke Griffin ever walked into her sister’s life.” _

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Recognizing the song, Anya immideatly looks at her younger sister, “ I’m fine, Anya.” Anya nods her head and Lexa asks the question that’s been burning in her mind for a while, “Why were you so rude to Clarke?” Anya sighs, “Lexa, she broke your heart. I watched you drink yourself into a stupor and held you while the rest of your heart broke. That’s why. And I still do not get why you don’t hate her even after all that!” Lexa stares at her sister in awe. She was just looking out for Lexa. 

 

Taking the older girl’s hand in hers, Lexa speaks up, “Anya, I will always love her. I was mad. I still am because she left me with no answers as to why she left. But I think it has to deal with the loss of her father. And I owe it to myself to figure it out. Then I can really move on.” Anya nods and looks down at their linked fingers. Lexa speaks softly this time, “That’s why you stopped anything with Raven?” Anya looks at her sister in surprise, “Of course she would tell you.” “Anya, why?” Anya gets angry for showing her tears, “If you and Clarke, the most obvious soulmates didn’t work out, then how the fuck are Raven and I supposed to work?” Lexa gets up and hugs her sister.

 

“Just because Clarke and I didn’t work out, doesn’t mean you and Raven won’t. Don’t be stupid.” Anya just laughs and shoves her sister, “Get off me you little shit.” Lexa laughs, “There’s my sister! Come on let’s go get some beer. We have a party to get to later.” 

 

Later that night, Lexa and Anya show up to Lincoln’s apartment. They can hear the music inside and knock on the door. “Lexa! What the hell when did you get back!!” Lexa smiles when she sees Murphy, “John Murphy! I just came back into town actually. My first day back.” He laughs, “First day back and already partying. Come inside. Hey Anya.” Anya nods and Murphy opens the door. Bellamy comes up and wraps his arm around Murphy, “I was wondering where you went, babe.” He hands Murphy a beer and Murphy kisses his cheek, “Lex and Anya are here.”

 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Clarke’s head shoots up when she hears Murphy, “Lexa and Anya are here.” Raven notices Anya walk in and they quickly walk up to Lincoln and Octavia. Lincoln notices and winces as he faces O, “Love... “ “Yeah babe?” She looks up to see Lincoln pointing at the two fuming women rushing towards them. Octavia takes a deep breath, “Oh shit. Okay.” Raven and Clarke both looks at the couple and yell at the same time, 

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS LEXA DOING HERE?”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS ANYA DOING HERE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is called Bartender by Lady Antebellum. As you can tell, I changed the lyric from him to her when you listen to the song! I hope you are all keeping up with this story. And thank you to everyone for the feedback. I really appreciate it!! Until next time lovelies!


	4. Chantaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had some time to update this. It was needed to get the plot moving! I will be jumping ahead a few days at a time in the story but don't worry, things will flow smoothly. This chapter is an eye opener for our three besties. It's sort of heavy. I also want to give a trigger warning. I don't think my content is too sensitive but just in case, we get a dose of Gross Finn and some comments that are just uncomfortable. I hope you all stick with me through this! Thank you for those who keep coming back and reading. I hope i keep you here til the end. Sorry for the long note!

 

 

Octavia and Lincoln both deal with the furious women. Octavia has to hold back a laugh. She can almost see the steam rising off the top of their heads. She quickly grabs Raven’s arm and pulls her into a bedroom. Raven crosses her arms and glares at Octavia, “Don’t glare at me.” “Why would you invite Anya and NOT tell me?!” Octavia scoffs, “Number one, Who I invite is NOT dictated by you. And number two, I asked her to come so you two idiots could talk about whatever is going on between you two.” Raven lets out an exasperated sigh and walks out of the room leaving Octavia behind.

 

Lincoln pulled Clarke into a quiet part of the kitchen, “Clarke…” She shakes her head, “Lincoln, why would you invite her? You know what’s going on. I can’t…” Lincoln takes a deep breath. He was usually a calm man. He wasn’t quick to anger but he had had enough. He watches as Raven storms out and Octavia follows looking defeated and pissed. He throws his hands up, “You know what!” Grabbing Clarke’s hand, he quickly walks them into the kitchen and grabs a hold of Raven by the collar of her red jacket, “What the fuck?” Lincoln doesn’t say anything as he manages to shuffle Octavia out the sliding door onto the balcony along with the other two girls.

 

Sliding the door shut, all three girls watch in confusion as the big teddy bear of the man looks beyond furious. Lincoln has always been muscular but Clarke, Raven, and Octavia all drop their mouths open when they see his muscles ripple in his arms and he lets out a heavy sigh, “I need one more person. You three stay here.” Raven starts to walk inside, “I’m out.” Lincoln blocks the door and Raven steps back to take in Lincoln at his full height, “I said Wait. Here.” He goes inside and locks eyes on the last person he needs.

 

_____________________________________

 

After being let in, Anya and Lexa hand the beer over to Bellamy. They follow Murphy over into the living room but not before noticing Octavia and Lincoln talking with Raven and Clarke. The Woods sisters look at each other and shrug. It wasn’t their problem. Lexa focuses on the people in the room. She smiles at her old friends. They met in highschool and became a small family. She notices Monty, a shy Asian boy who was quiet but gifted, is wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend Nathan Miller. “Lexa, it’s so good to finally have you back.” Monty laughs at his boyfriend’s comment, “Yeah, someone missed their gym partner on Saturday’s.” Lexa laughs with them, “It’s good to be back, Miller. I’ve missed home. And if you want, once I’m settled in, we can start going to the gym?” Miller smiles, “I like that idea.”

 

Lexa then gazes to the couch and sees Jaspers sitting down with his arms around his girlfriend, Maya. Maya was a shy girl and didn’t say much but she made Jasper happy. And she was funny. Lexa liked her as soon as she met her and knew she would be a good fit for the kid, “Hey Jas, how have you been?” Jasper looks up from the television and smiles at Lexa, “LEX! It’s sooooo good to see you.” Maya laughs quietly and gets up from the couch and gives the brunette a hug, “Hi, Lexa. It’s good to see you. Forgive him, He and Monty have been working on a new batch of edibles. This batch had a little too much and he is as high as a kite.” Lexa shakes her head as she remembers Monty and Jasper’s side business. They could make the best damn moon shine and edibles anyone had ever had. Monty comes up and hands Lexa a beer, “I told the idiot not to try it. But he won’t listen to reason.” They all laugh and stare as Jasper begins to fall asleep.

 

Anya is sitting down in the recliner and talking with Zoe who is sitting on the glass table in the center of the living room. Lexa catches some of their conversation, “Anya, I’m telling you, this guy is legit. Look at his work!” “Zoe, I’ve seen his work. It’s mediocre at best. He copies other people’s tattoo designs and makes them his.” Lexa shakes her head, of course they would be talking about tattoo artists. Both girls were obsessed with them but only had two or three to show for it.

 

Before she knows what’s going on, Lexa sees Lincoln fuming and pulling Anya up. Anya knows better than to try and reason with the man and follows him. Confused, Lexa tries to see where they are going when Miller captures her attention, “Lex, bath and body works just put out their Christmas candle scents and Winter Candy Apple is their biggest seller!” Lexa forgets about her sister for the moment and focuses on Miller and his comment.

 

_____________________________________

 

Lincoln walked into the living room and found Anya and pulled her up. He can hear her start to protest but she stops when she sees just how pissed he is. She follows him out on the balcony and sees the three girls. She looks at everyone, “Lincoln, mind telling me what the hell is going on?”

 

“I’ve had it! With all THREE of you!” Octavia looks hurt, “Lincoln?” He shakes his head, “No. Don’t Lincoln me like that. You know I love you but you three are being idiots.” “Finally someone agrees with me.” He shoots Anya a glare, “I called you out here so we could clear things up. I’m a quiet guy.” He crosses his arms over his chest while the women stare at him, “But I can tell that you three are just running things into the ground. First of all Octavia, my sweetheart, what you told Anya was out of line.” Octavia has a flash of hurt cross her face but Lincoln shakes his head and continues to talk.

 

“You had no right to call Anya a bitch after what she told Clarke. Anya was simply looking out for her sister.” Raven cuts in, “Excuse me, she had no right to say what she did to Clarke.” Anya scoffs at her, “Seriously? All you’re seeing is Clarke’s side. I’m pretty sure it was hard right, Clarke?” Clarke looks at Anya and listens to her, “You girls weren’t there after she broke up with my sister. Lexa was heartbroken. I sat there and watched her cry for two weeks. Two weeks, Clarke! Because you broke it off and didn’t explain why the fuck you even left!!” Clarke feels her eyes water and sees her two best friends look at her. They were all getting a revelation and they didn’t like it one bit. Raven continued, “You all can call me a bitch but you only took Clarke's side. You didn’t see mine. The heartache and pain Lexa felt. I watched her whole world shatter. She had plans, Clarke!! Things that she wanted to do with you. Seeing you became too painful for her so she left for a fucking year!”

 

Clarke is crying at this point and looking at Anya, “And now, my sister is back and she is too fucking kind hearted. You broke her heart and she’s in there talking to me about how she wants to hear your side. She wants closure for her to move on. But I know her. She’ll forgive you right away and you will worm your way in and things will seem perfect.” Clarke tries to speak, “Anya… I...lost my dad…” She watches the older Woods girl glare even further, “WE ALL LOSE PEOPLE, CLARKE!! IT GIVES US NO RIGHT TO LEAVE PEOPLE ALONE IN THE NIGHT WHILE THEY WATCH YOU LEAVE. YOU WORK IT THROUGH!!! THAT’S ALL SHE WANTED. TO WORK THINGS OUT WITH YOU!!!” Anya looks at Clarke and notices something different. Is that guilt in Clarke’s eyes?

 

Feeling like she has just had a bomb dropped on her, Clarke runs inside and slams the door to the guest bedroom. She slides to the floor and begins to cry. She fucked this up. She hits her head,”Why Clarke? Why are you so stupid?” Clarke knew when she ended things that it would hurt Lexa. But Lexa was better off without her. Lexa didn’t need her pain and pity party that she constantly brought with her everywhere after her father died. She can hear the muffled sounds come through the walls of the apartment next door. It was the song that made Clarke realize that maybe Lexa deserved better than she could ever provide.

 

Maluma’s voice wafts through the walls to a familiar song that takes Clarke back, “Cuando estás bien te alejas de mí. Te sientes sola y siempre estoy ahí. Es una guerra de toma y dame. Pues dame de eso que tiene' ahí. Oye baby, no sea' mala. No me deje' con las ganas. Se escucha en la calle. Que ya no me quieres. Ven y dímelo en la cara”

 

_____________________________________

 

_Lexa wanted to take Clarke out for a night of fun like they used to. With Jake's passing, Clarke knew she hadn't exactly been the best girlfriend. She was sad. Losing her father really shook her to her core. Lexa had been worried, “Baby, we need to go out. It's… it's been 2 months and you haven't seen your friends or even your mom. Please just come out with Raven and everyone for a night of dancing.”_

 

_She relented and gave in. She knew she was hurting Lexa. She could see it on the brunette’s face every day when Clarke would say no to going out. She hated seeing it. Lexa was the most important person in her life and all she could see were those beautiful emerald eyes going dim because she no longer had the fire or passion to do anything._

 

_When they arrived at the club, she went through the motions and greeted her friends. She was numb to it all. Not really listening to anyone talk. All she heard was the need for more drinks and quickly gets up to go to the bar. Sitting in an open chair, she catches the bartender's attention and he walks over, “Well hello good looking.” Clarke's stomach physically rolls and she feels sick._

 

_The bartender is a floppy haired boy whose name tag reads “Finn". Clarke tools her eyes, “Could I get a round of shots take to the back booth?” She points to the booth her friends are at. The boy smirks and Clarke knows he's got a comment. “I'll send the round right over. It's on the house if you take a shot with me.” Clarke is repulsed, “Look, fuck boy. I have a girlfriend. And I just want to pay for my shots.”_

 

_The boy looks, “Ah, that fine piece of ass that walked in with you.” Clarke is pissed, “Listen here asshole…” Finn holds his hands up, “I just want to point out that your “girlfriend” is living it up with some other chick.” He points to the dance floor and Clarke follows his finger._

 

_In the middle of the dance floor, a beautiful looking woman has Lexa dancing with her. She's beautiful. This girl has long, raven black hair. Her skin is a beautiful chocolate brown and a body to die for. She was a good two inches taller than Lexa and had a strong body type. The first thing Clarke noticed was the legs. Her legs went on forever and held pure muscle. Following up from this woman's legs, Clarke noticed the belly button piercing and the abs this woman had. Her breasts were small, but humble and Clarke felt herself grow self conscious._

 

 _“Looks like Costia got to your girl over there. Be careful. She's quick and takes girls home quick.” Clarke keeps watching as the lyrics blast through her ears, “Pregúntale a quien tú quieras. Vida, te juro que eso no es así.” Costia sways her hips to the music,”Yo nunca tuve una mala intención” Clarke watches Costia wraps her hands around Lexa's waist,_ _  
_ _“Yo nunca quise burlarme de ti. Conmigo ves, nunca se sabe. Un día digo que no, y otro que sí” Costia begins to show Lexa how to move her hips to the beat and Lexa follows her lead._

 

_The chorus is what breaks Clarke's heart, “Yo soy masoquista. Con mi cuerpo un egoísta. Tú eres puro, puro chantaje. Puro, puro chantaje.” Costia turns and begins to grind herself into Lexa's front. Clarke notices the smile that Lexa has on her face. She liked this! Finn brings the shots and Clarke looks away from the scene unfolding in front of her._

 

 _In her mind, Clarke's thoughts race, “_ This is all your fault, Clarke. You did this. Lexa is unhappy and it's your fault.” _Containing the urge to cry, she takes the shots back to their booth sets them down. The rest of the night goes by in a blur because Clarke can't focus on anything else but how she's made Lexa so unhappy._

 

 _When they get home, Clarke immediately goes to change for bed. She leaves Lexa to shower and lock up. Collapsing into the sheets, she replays the events that has her questioning if she still makes Lexa happy. It's with tears in her eyes that she makes the decision. As sleep takes over her, Clarke's last thought is, “_ Lexa is going to be much happier with someone else. I'm just a broken mess still upset over the death of my father. Lexa deserves better than me.”

 

_____________________________________

 

Clarke has her arms wrapped around her legs. The song is still playing but she can't hear anything anymore. She tries catching her breath. Between Anya dropping the bombshell on her and the song bringing back painful memories, Clarke has put herself into a full on panic attack. She breathes heavy and cried and makes fists with her hands. Trying to keep herself grounded, Clarke doesn't notice that she's clenching her fists so hard that her nails cut into her skin.

 

Just as she begins to feel herself lose grasp on the world around her, a hand covers hers, “Clarke?” She shakes her head. That voice shouldn't be here. “Clarke, you need to breathe. Look at me.” She shakes her head and keeps her eyes shut, “Clarke, I'm gonna carefully unclench your fists. Is that okay?” Clarke takes a second but nods.

 

Lexa takes a breath, “Good, Clarke.” She loosens Clarke's fists and sees the blood from her nails digging into her skin. She begins to speak softly to the blonde, “Clarke. Look at me.” Lexa doesn't expect it but those sky blue eyes open up so quickly and connect with forrest green. They both take a gasp of breath. They haven't spoken in over a year and now here they were. Alone in a room.

  
Clarke and Lexa stay staring at each other until someone breaks the silence. Not sure who it was, Lexa speaks, “You broke my heart, Clarke. Why?” And Clarke feels her whole  world shatter for a second time that night. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is called Chantaje by Shakira ft. Maluma. Forgive my quotes of the lyrics. Spanish is not my first language.


	5. Moonlight Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, chapter 5 guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. Things came up and had to deal with it the best way possible. I'm not too proud of this chapter. But I hope it turned out okay. Like I said, the story will start to skip days and weeks but it'll all make sense as I continue. I'm not sure how long this story will be but I hope you stick with me until the end. It's gonna be so sweet your teeth will rot. This chapter has some fluff but we are getting closer to our two loveable idiots finally figuring shit out!

“Miller, how can you say that!? Winter Candy Apple is superior to Sweater Weather any day.” Lexa and Miller were in a heated debate. Miller laughs, “Lexa, please. Sweater Weather is better because it doesn’t smell as sweet as the Winter Candy Apple!” Just as she is about to give him a response back, she notices Clarke running into a bedroom with tears streaming down her face. Following Clarke’s path, she notices Lincoln, her sister, and Clarke’s best friends. She’s outside in a flash, “What the hell happened?”

 

Anya jumps when Lexa bursts through the sliding door, “JESUS FUCK!! Lex, don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me!” “What happened out here?” Raven answers, “What?” Lexa loses her patience, “Clarke ran inside crying. What. Happened?” She fixes her green eyes on Anya. Knowing she has no choice, the older blonde speaks up, “Lincoln brought us out here to tell us just how dumb these two have been,” she points between Octavia and Raven, “and to show just how messed up it was for Clarke to leave you with no explanation at all.” 

 

Lexa feels something snap in her, “Have you bothered to question your own relationship, Anya?” “Lexa…” “No, Anya. I’ve had enough. You’ve enjoyed butting into my life and have made it perfectly clear that you do not like Clarke. How about I butt into yours?” Anya looks at her sister with wide eyes. Raven clears her throat, “Umm?” Lexa points her stare to the latina, “You two have danced around each other for so long it’s ridiculous! Work your shit out.” She turns to her sister, “YOU… ALL OF YOU, need to stop butting into my life with Clarke. Coming out here and ambushing her??? What the fuck is wrong with all of you??” The group of four stare at each other. Lincoln and Anya look down, “Maybe we were a little harsh.”

 

Lexa can’t help but throw her hands up in the air, “You all are just looking out for me and Clarke. How about you let us handle it, hmm? Stay the hell out of my business and worry about your own.” Lexa takes off and slams the sliding door shut leaving her friends baffled with her outburst. Feeling like she can’t breathe, Lexa tries to take a breath. She has to talk to Clarke calmly. There is no telling what she could be going through. Lexa goes to the room she saw Clarke storm into and gently knocks on the door. When she gets no response, Lexa decides to lean her ear against the wooden frame and listen.

 

Labored breathing and muffled cries are all that Lexa can hear. She calmly opens the door and closes it behind her. She carefully walks up to the blonde. Her heart nearly breaks. She hasn’t seen Clarke this bad since the funeral for her father. She carefully holds Clarke’s hand in her own and with the softest voice she can muster she speaks out, “Clarke?”

 

Even with the blonde’s face hidden in her knees, Lexa can tell the disbelief that Clarke feels and notices that she is clenching her fists to the point where her knuckles are white. Her nails have to be cutting into her skin. Worrying, Lexa calls out just as softly as before so she does not scare the blonde, “Clarke, you need to breathe. Look at me.” Clarke shakes her head and keeps her eyes shut. Lexa does her best to keep her voice as soft as possible, “Clarke, I’m gonna carefully unclench your fists. Is that okay?” She watches the blonde hesitate for a few seconds but feels better when Clarke nods her head.

 

“Good, Clarke.” Lexa takes in the sight of Clarke’s beautiful hands notices the blood left from her fingers. Lexa speaks softly, “Clarke, look at me.” Lexa feels her heart nearly burst out of her chest. It’s been a year since they have seen each other. Lexa didn’t realize how much she missed staring into those cerulean eyes. Before Lexa can stop herself, the words come out on their own, “You broke my heart, Clarke. Why?”

 

She notices Clarke stiffen and sees in her eyes all the guilt she’s been holding back. She almost misses Clarke’s whisper, “N...not here, Lex.” Hearing her old nickname, Lexa feels a shutter up her spine. She shakes her head. Now is not the time for those thoughts. Pain filled green eyes meet broken blue and Clarke looks at the brunette, “Lexa...take...take me home.” Without even a second thought, she scoops Clarke up in her arms and feels Clarke rest her head in the crook of her neck. 

 

She walks out of the room and makes her way to the front door of Lincoln’s apartment. She doesn’t pay any mind to the voices trying to call her back. She walks down the steps and out into the cool night air. Her legs carry her to her car and she sets Clarke in the Jeep. She helps the blonde put her seatbelt on. She remembered after Clarke's father died just how tired the blonde got after a panic attack.

 

As she begins to climb into the Jeep, Lexa realizes out loud, “Shit.” She has no clue where Clarke is staying anymore. Maybe that's why her friends wanted her attention. Lexa sees the time on her dashboard. It only read 10 pm. “Fuck it.” Making a choice, Lexa drives Clarke back to her home. 

 

_____________________________________

 

Feeling the sun hit her face, Clarke opens her eyes slowly. The first thing she is greeted by is a plain white ceiling. What happened last night? She knows she wasn't drinking. As she turns over to her side, she catches a familiar scent on the pillow, she realizes that she's back at Lexa's place, and the night comes rushing back to her. 

 

“Griffin, you idiot.” She sits straight up and looks around the room. It was Lexa's room. It hadn't changed much in the year she was gone. In fact, it hadn't changed at all. Clarke carefully gets up and takes in the room. It's just how she remembered it. 

 

Lexa didn't need fancy. The room itself was very plain. The walls were an off white color. Clarke always fought with Lexa about it, “Lex, you need color on those walls!” Lexa would always just laugh, “That's why I'm dating you.” Clarke shakes her head and continues to look.

 

There was a California king bed that stood in the middle of the room. And to the right was a brown desk. Clarke walked over to it and noticed papers scattered around it. Lexa was always passionate about her work. After all she was a writer. She had books and poems and excerpts to read from and comment about. Clarke laughs when she notices at the end of the desk, there is a permanent circular  coffee stain from where Lexa would place her mug down and prepare for a long night.

 

In the center, Clarke took it upon herself one day to draw a cat lounging back and soaking up the sun. Lexa was upset but Clarke didn't feel bad. (And Lexa secretly loved that cat. It gave her the inspiration needed to write when she felt she couldn't.) The soft melody starting to play from the living room is what captures her undivided attention. 

 

She walks out of the bedroom carefully and hears the music playing. A soft, 1940s song that her father used to play. Lexa hears Clarke enter the living room and holds out her hand, “May I have this dance, M’lady?” Clarke can't help but smile even just a little. Once the tempo picks up, Clarke is transported back to an easier time when things made more sense. Little does she know, Lexa is transported too as soon as blue meets green. Clarke never breaking eye contact even for a second. 

 

_____________________________________

 

_ It was too early. This couldn't be happening. Clarke peeked an eye open and could hear her parents awake and making breakfast. She was about to turn over and pray for more sleep until she remembered, “Lex!!” Lexa let's out a laugh that is music to the blonde's ears, “You're beautiful when you sleep, Clarke.” Clarke blushes and hides her face in Lexa's neck. It was becoming her favorite spot to kiss, or even just to nestle her nose there.  _

 

_ Lexa didn't mind at all. Really? This is Clarke we are talking about. No one could ever take her place. “How..how do you feel?” Soft lips curve into a smile and Lexa can feel Clarke's teeth on her neck, “I'm great. You?” She can't help but let out a content sigh, “It was everything I could have imagined and more. Because I was with you.” Clarke hides her face even further and mumbles out, “Stop being such a charmer.”  _

 

_ The girls had a busy evening. It was the first night they'd had together alone. Sleeping was not on their minds. And Clarke's chest had the marks to prove it. Lexa had a few marks of her own. Lexa smiles and kisses Clarke on her cheek, “I don't think your parents are going to allow us to sleep any longer.” Clarke let's out an ungodly groan and Lexa has to clench her thighs together and turns pink. _

 

_ Noticing her girlfriends action, Clarke can't help but smirk, “Come on you pervert.” Lexa mock glares at the blonde and throws a pillow. It hits Clarke square in the face and Lexa let's out the loudest laugh. Glaring, Clarke pounces on Lexa and starts to tickle her, “Clarke… Clarke n..no!!” She squeals with laughter. _

 

_ Clarke stops the tickle attack when she hears her father's favorite song playing and grabs Lexa quickly by her hand, “Clarke!?” She doesn't stop towing them out of the room until they find themselves rooted to the couch in the living room watching Jake hold out his hand to Abby, “May I have this dance, M’lady?” There is a huge grin on Abby's face as she takes her husband's hand.  _

 

_ Lexa notices the gleam in Clarke's eyes as she watches her father twirl her mother around the room. “Lex, that's the love I want right there. That's gonna be us in 20 years. Dancing to a Glenn Miller song while you look at me with just as much love as my father has for my mom.” Lexa holds Clarke's hand, “Yes, yes it will be.” Clarke beams from ear to ear and Lexa has never felt happier.  _

 

_ _____________________________________ _

 

As the song slowly comes to an end, Clarke finds herself wrapped in Lexa's arms and listening to the soft rhythm of her heartbeat. Oh she could get used to this. Lexa was always going to feel like home even when they weren't together anymore. As if remembering that, she pulls away quickly. She can't help but feel terrible by the guilt that courses through her when she sees the pained look on Lexa's face. 

 

Lexa clears her throat, “I'm… I'm sorry for bringing you here, Clarke.” Her voice is barely above a whisper now, “I didn't know where you lived.” Clarke speaks softly, “I live in an apartment just shy of the Polis capital building.” Lexa's mouth drops open, “How…?” Even in the intense moment, Clarke can't help but laugh at the shock on Lexa's face, “One...of my paintings sold really well and then more sold and that's...where I'm at now. I own a gallery downtown that does pretty well. Lately though, I've had what you can call writer's block. I'm supposed to give a showing in a few weeks and I have nothing to even...well...show for it.” Lexa smiles, Clarke had done well for herself. Thank God. She didn't just give up, “I'm sure you'll find inspiration soon, Clarke.” Clarke smiles shyly this time, “What...what about you, Lex?” 

 

Lexa clears her throat, “Me? Oh well….after I left, I worked on my writing. I… released a book of poetry. It's actually selling very well and I've made a small name for myself.” “Lex, that's great! I knew you'd make it. You were always so afraid you wouldn't.” Lexa let's out a small laugh, “Yeah… well I only made it so far because your voice was always in my head pushing me further.” The brunette goes to a box in the kitchen and pulls out a copy, “This… is my first copy… and I saved it for you. You were the inspiration behind it so I thought it was only fitting.” Clarke has to swallow the dryness that fills her throat, “Lex…” She finds herself gravitating to the green eyes brunette. 

 

They stand close together and Lexa puts a hand on Clarke's waist. They both know this shouldn't happen. Kissing now would only make it all the more complicated. But neither of them could deny the attraction and the fact that they just plain missed each other. Clarke leans in and stands on her tippy toes a little and Lexa leans in. Right as their lips begin to touch, “ALEXANDRIA WOODS, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO. YOU'VE BEEN HOME A WHOLE DAY AND NIGHT AND HAVEN'T CALLED YOUR MOTHER AND ME!!” 

 

Lexa and Clarke pull apart so quickly they feel like teenagers who have been caught, “Shit. Clarke, I'm sorry. I forgot to call my parents and now they're here. Ugh…” Clarke let's out a sheepish laugh, “Lex, it's okay. Let the man in before he breaks that door down or worse your mom breaks it down.” They both look at each other in horror at the thought of Indra breaking down the door. “Give me a minute, dad!” 

 

Clarke finds her shoes and puts them on, “Clarke… I still want to talk.” “Lexa, so do I. I have a lot of explaining to do. Spend the day with your parents and tomorrow around noon I'll be back.” Lexa nods and goes to let her father in. The tall man stands there, “I am very mad at you for that.” Lexa can't help.but laugh. She missed this man too much, “Hi, dad.” She throws her arms around him and he hugs her back, “Hi, kiddo.” He peers into the home, “And, Clarke?” 

 

Clarke can't help but smile and gets up, “Gustus.” Not knowing how he feels about her anymore, she holds out her hand for a handshake. Gustus merely pushes it away and hugs her, “You are family no matter what.” Clarke has to hold back the tears as she hugs this bear of a man. When she's done, she can't help but notice Lexa's smile, “Where's mom?” “At home making breakfast. I'm supposed to drag you there. Clarke will you be joining us?” 

 

Clarke's eyes go wide and Gustus laughs a hearty laugh, “Nonsense. You can't say no. Indra knew you'd be here so you were told to come too. And I quote, “You bring that girl even if she is kicking and screaming.” So you really don't have a choice, Clarke.” Clarke looks to Lexa with fear in her eyes that scream ‘Help me!!’ Lexa can only look at her with eyes wider and say, “I'm so sorry.” And so they leave Lexa's home. 

 

The drive was fairly short. Gustus opens the car door for Clarke and she steps out and looks at the home. This was her refuge when her father passed. Clarke loved the large oak tree that stood tall and proud out front. Lexa did too. If you looked closely, there was even still a carving of a heart with their initials. Clarke and Lexa follow behind Gustus. 

 

Lexa is the first to whisper, “I'm so sorry. I didn't know.” The blonde shakes her head, “It's...It's okay… just pray for my soul after your mother murders me, yeah?” Not realizing that Gustus can hear them, he let's out a soft chuckle. These girls were so damn clueless it hurt. But he shakes his head, love is like that sometimes. It makes us do stupid things but with a little push, things can go incredibly right. And Gustus was always team clexa from the beginning. 

 

He gets to the front door, “Alright girls, welcome home.” He opens it and Lexa walks right in. Clarke hesitates. Her mind screams for her to run. She didn't feel like dying today. Indra could kill a man in less than 10 seconds and in fifty different ways! This wasn't happening. Lexa had only been back a full day! Clarke's world was turning upside down but she could do this. She had no other choice. Taking a deep breath she walks into the house ready to accept her fate. Whatever it may be.

 

Gustus is the last one to enter. No one noticed the smile he was wearing. He thought to himself, “Raven would have a field day with this.” He knew what was waiting for the girls. He just hoped that his home would be left in one piece after it all. Shaking his head, he closes the door to the Woods household. And with a loud and booming voice announces, “Honey! Lexa is finally home. And so is Clarke!”  

  
Clarke holds her breath as Indra comes walking out from the kitchen. She takes in the sight of both girls. Lexa notices the look on her mother's face. Clarke does too. This isn't going to end well at all. Clarke internally cries out, “Goodbye cruel world. You were beautiful while it lasted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is called moonlight Serenade by the Glenn Miller Orchestra. Now for some reason there is a note after this one that talks about the song from my first chapter. I don't know how to get rid of it.


	6. Sing Sing Sing with a Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys, chapter 6! I never thought I'd make it this far. But the story is moving along! After this, it'll start to skip days and speed up and focus more on Clexa. But I couldn't resist. I had to add all these lovable characters! We also get a flash back. I hope you all really feel the emotions in this chapter. And a trigger warning about medicine. Just to be on the safe side. As always all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you!

Indra hears her husband from the living room, “Honey! Lexa is finally home and so is Clarke!” She puts the spatula she has in her hands down on the counter and walks into the living room. Indra always had a way with people. It was hard to be in her presence and not be intimidated. It's what years of training in the art of Krav Maga will do.

 

She faces Clarke and Lexa and she decides to mess with the two girls. She can see and feel the fear that both her daughter and the blonde have. So she looms over Clarke and stares her down. She speaks in a low, guttural tone that makes Clarke shiver with fear, “Alexandria Woods, you've been home for a full day and did not bother to call your parents?” She turns her stare onto her daughter and can't help but fight back a laugh.

 

Lexa's face is morphed in sheer terror. She wasn't expecting her mother to be so angry with her. She was getting ready to protect Clarke when the change in her mother's anger happened. She stammers over her words, “M..mom I... I’m…” Indra plays it a little further and holds her hand up to silence Lexa and at that point she can't help it. She let's out the loudest laugh Clarke and Lexa have ever heard.

 

Both girls open their mouths wide upon hearing Indra laugh. Indra Woods laughing was not something they were used to. After taking a second to compose herself, she let's out between laughs, “Oh… oh man you girls should see your faces.” She wipes her eyes free of a few tears and speaks again, “Clarke, join us in the kitchen. Your mother is here.” Lexa can't help but notice the smile Clarke gives as she races into the kitchen.

 

Noticing her daughter's confusion, Indra pulls Lexa into a hug, “Things have changed a lot in a year my child. Abby and Clarke have had a wonderful relationship for a while now.” Lexa relaxes into her mother's embrace, “Mom…” She simply smiles and feels every emotion. She's been gone a year. She missed her mother more than anything.

 

Indra holds Lexa tightly,  “Come now. Let's go eat. Everyone is in the kitchen.” Lexa is confused but doesn't question it. Breakfast in the Woods clan has always been a huge deal. They were all morning people who believed deeply in family and big breakfasts. It was a rarity when people weren't gathered at the Woods household early in the morning.

 

Lexa was in for the surprise of her life. Everyone was gathered in the small kitchen. It wasn't very big but it was homey. Anyone who came inside would notice the island in the center. With the wooden tabletop that usually sported flowers that Indra would place out. Today's flower was Lexa’s favorite, lilies.She spotted Abby and Clarke hugging and laughing about some unheard event. When had they fixed their relationship? Regardless, Lexa was happy. Clarke and Abby needed each other. Raven and Anya were sitting at the table in a heated debate. Lincoln and Octavia were helping Indra with the bacon and sausage.

 

Lexa couldn't help but notice Monty and Miller outside with Bellamy and Murphy. “Mom, what…” She can't form a thought. Gustus walks into the kitchen and kisses his wife. He then sits at the table, “How were their faces, Gustus?” He laughs at Raven's comment, “Hilarious. Oh I wish I had a photo to show you.” Clarke looked up from her conversation with Abby, “You mean you were in on this?” Octavia laughs, “We all were. Indra makes the best breakfast known to man.” Gustus laughs, “I'll vouch for that.” Indra smiles, “Enough, Gustus come on go start up the grill.”

 

Gustus gets up from his chair and walks to the fridge and grabs the plate holding two steaks on it. The room grows silent. They all know who the second steak was for. It's Abby that breaks the silence, “Well… are we gonna stand here or are we going to explain to my daughter and Lexa about this day?” Gustus clears his throat, “I'll leave this to my oldest daughter and Raven.” He runs out the sliding door just as Lexa and Clarke glare daggers at their two friends. Lexa speaks up, “Anya, I thought I told you…” Anya holds a hand up, “Before you go off all half cocked, Raven and I are working our shit out as you so put it yesterday.”

 

Clarke looks at Lexa in confusion, “Lex? What do they mean?” Lexa scratches her neck, “Well… I saw you crying yesterday and I knew these idiots had something to do with it.” Clarke feels her heart swell. She broke Lexa's heart and yet here she was defending her. And just like that, a lightbulb moment hits Clarke. Lexa still cares. Still loves her even after breaking her heart. She has to fight the burning in her throat and the tears she feels coming on.

 

Lincoln comes to Clarke and hugs her, “Lexa made it clear to us, Clarke. We were too harsh and rude. I would be mad at us.” Clarke shakes her head, “Lincoln, I'm not mad at you guys. You're right. I owe Lexa an explanation. And she will get it as I've promised her. Tomorrow after breakfast with my mom…” Abby chooses this time to speak up, “Actually, Clarke. Because we are having breakfast here with everyone, I suppose you're off the hook for tomorrow.” Clarke turns to her mother, “Mom are you sure?” Abby smiles and stands up, “I'm sure sweetheart. That's why everyone is gathered here today.”

 

She walks past Clarke and gives Lexa a hug, “Welcome home, Lexa. I really have missed you.” Lexa smiles softly at Abby and hugs her back, “I missed you as well, Abby. It seems I missed a lot in a year.” Abby laughs, “Clarke and I have been working things out. It feels nice to have both my daughter's back.” Lexa stiffens at the words. Daughters? Abby still thought of her as a daughter. Green eyes meet blue and Lexa sees the bright smile on Clarke's face. And that's when Lexa sees it.

 

Clarke still felt for Lexa. Her feelings were still there. Lexa always assumed that there was more to their breakup but at the same time, doubt ran through her head. Had Clarke really stopped loving her? What had she done so wrong? Mentally scolding herself, Lexa let's Abby go and joins her sister and Raven at the table. Clarke goes outside with Gustus. Being inside with Lexa this close was hard for her. All the blonde wanted was to kiss Lexa and not come up for air. But she couldn't. Lexa wasn't hers anymore. But she had time. Clarke had time to explain what happened that night and why she ended things the way she did with Lexa.

 

Watching her daughter leave, Abby walks into the living room to find Indra watching a baseball game, “What teams?” “My Giants versus your Dodgers. Second inning.” Abby laughs and stands with Indra to watch the game. She notices the score, “Jake would be pissed. Dodgers are down by one.” Indra laughs, “And they have all bases loaded. Let's see if they do not blow this chance up.” Watching in silence, they can hear Raven and Lexa laughing. Indra spares a glance at Abby. Abby and Jake became part of the family a month after they met. Clarke and Lexa didn't want to waste any time. They all knew where it was going. Clarke and Lexa just made sense. She notices Abby’s small smile and Indra shares one with her.

 

“If things go right, there may still be a wedding yet.” Abby laughs softly, “I think our girls will figure it out. Clarke runs at the first sign of turmoil. It's the one damn quality she gets from me. I just wish Jake was here. He would know what to say.” Indra holds Abby’s hand, “I'm sure he is watching and making things turn on their own path. I'm just glad you told Clarke the truth.” “I had to. I was watching my daughter pull away from me because she thought it was my fault he died. And I guess in a way it was.” They hear the sliding door open and the kitchen goes quiet.

 

Indra stands, “I suppose we can check the score later. Come, let's serve the hungry monsters who always manage to eat my house empty.” Abby laughs and stands to help Indra, “Trust me, they do it at mine too.”

 

Clarke is standing at the grill with Gustus, “Well hello, Clarke. What a surprise.” Clarke smiles, “Hi, Gustus.” “What can I do for you?” She smiles at the tall teddy bear of a man, “Why...do you still make two?” Gustus smiles sadly, “Just because he is gone does not mean he is forgotten. I know he would haunt me if I stopped making two steaks for breakfast. One for me and one for him. That man loved his steak.” Clarke can't help but laugh. It's true. Jake loved steak. No matter where they went, he would always order it. Even if it wasn't on the menu, he would order some version of it. Clarke grow somber at the memories of her father. It still hurts but the hole that was in her heart has slowly started to numb around the edges. The pain was no longer swallowing her whole. “Don't be sad my child. Come. Press play on that stereo there.”

 

Clarke smiles and presses play. She knows exactly what song is going to come on. It was another one of her father's favorites. As the drums start to blast through the speakers, Clarke immediately finds forest green eyes staring at her. Lexa remembered the song too. Before Lexa can do anything, Abby is grabbing her hand and walking over to Clarke and pulls both girls into the full swing of the dance. All three letting the memory flow through their minds.

_____________________________________

 

_Jake was always a sucker for the “Big Band and Swing” era. He couldn't help it. His grandfather raised him on it. And he hoped to pass the love of this music to his true pride and joy, Clarke Griffin. Yes it's true Jake had accomplished many things in his life. He was the youngest aerospace engineer at NASA. A ripe age of 23. And then he married the love of his life and high school sweetheart, Abby. Oh Abby was everything to him. The doctor never let him leave the house without a kiss and breakfast._

 

_This morning he wakes up with a somber smile on his face. They are going to have breakfast with the Woods family. What an odd pair to be apart of. Griffin-Woods. That was going to be an interesting name at the wedding. Jake always knew his daughter was meant to be with Lexa. After all, it just made sense. He was proud to see that Lexa was just enough serious to balance out Clarke's just enough crazy. Not to mention they stared at each other the same way he still stares at Abby. As if summoning her on cue, his wife walks in with his meds, “Jake, come on you have to take the pills. Doctors orders.” He laughs, “Yours? Or mine?” Abby was an incredible doctor. She was head surgeon at Polis Hospital and worked extremely hard to get there. To say he was proud was an understatement. Jake knew she was going to miss him. But Clarke is who they worried about the most._

 

_He shakes his head, “Not today, Abbs. I don't feel like being numb and pretending I'm not tired. Clarke is going to start suspecting.” Abby just sighs at her husband and lets a tear fall. He gets up carefully and wraps his arms around his wife. When the doctor told them the news, they were shocked. Jake was only 46. He was turning 47 in a month and the doctors gave him less than that. But he would prove them all wrong. He would live for as long as possible. Once Abby settled down, Jake takes her hand and walks out of the room. He leads his wife downstairs and pushes play on his CD player and Sing Sing Sing with a Swing by The Benny Goodman Orchestra came through._

 

_Abby can't help but smile. Jake was always one to dance no matter what. His motto was life is short. So dance until you can't dance anymore. He notices Clarke laughing at the two of them. He points at Clarke, “Come on kiddo. You're next.” He starts to shimmy his way over to his daughter and she laughs, “Dad you're crazy!” But she takes his hand and they begin to dance to the music together. Pretty soon, in walks the rest of his family. The Woods clan allowing themselves inside and they join in. A while later, in walks the rest of their extended family. Jake can't help but laugh. Clarke's friends became a part of their family as well. He watches everyone gather in a circle. Clarke and Lexa, Raven and Anya, Octavia and Lincoln, Monty and Miller, Jasper, and finally Bellamy and Murphy._

_He stands back and watches his family and he feels the tear in his heart. He was going to miss this. Miss them. But he knew as long as they had each other, they would be okay. They would learn to live without him. His eyes finally settle on his wife and daughter. He only prayed that they would be okay. He knew he was the mediator between them but when he was gone, they'd have to try to be there for each other. He tears up. God it wasn't fair. His love for Clarke and Lexa. His wife. He had to be there. And he would be, no matter what. His attention is finally captured by Gustus. His knowing eyes and smile that says, “_ Do not worry. I'll take care of your girls.” _Jake nods and together he and Gustus go out to the back and cook up the steaks. Jake was always a steak man._

 

_______________________________________

 

They are still dancing and Gustus is laughing watching everyone dance to the music together. He turns the grill off, “LET'S EAT!!” Everyone cheers and they all set up at the tables set outside. It was a beautiful November day so why not eat out before it got too cold? Clarke and Lexa sit next to each other holding hands after the dance and for a moment. Just a small moment, everything feels as like it should. Where no one had a broken heart. When Clarke and Lexa still made sense. And when Jake was still here.

 

It was these small moments that made this family so strong. All the love and smiling faces. And everyone knew that morning they weren't alone. That Jake was close by with the largest smile on his face. Watching his family dance. Because after all, life is short. So dance until you can't dance anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is called Sing Sing Sing with a Swing by The Benny Goodman Orchestra. It's an amazing song and I can totally see Jake dancing to this.


	7. Dream a little dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay, I tried to keep this in accordance with time. Happy Thanksgiving to you all and enjoy your turkey comas! This chapter was hard to write. Major writers block but in the end, I was able to crank this chapter out. Hope you all enjoy.

 

**Three days later.**

 

Life has a funny way of keeping people busy. Whether it be work, family, or even just hiding because you can't deal with people. In Clarke's case, it was work. She needed to finish her art piece that would be showcased after Thanksgiving. She was nowhere near done with it and her deadline was coming up in less than a day. After the wonderful breakfast, Clarke was given a wakeup call. A screaming manager is not how she wanted to finish off that beautiful day.

 

But here she was sitting in a room with an empty canvas and dried up paints. She had locked herself in her bedroom turned art studio for three days since the breakfast at the Woods household. She felt terrible. The next day was meant to be given over to Lexa. But Lexa seemed to understand. Clarke still couldn’t get over the way she told her, “Go, Clarke. We all have a job to do. We can wait.”

 

Feeling the pent up emotions, Clarke grew angry and threw red paint at the canvas, “FUCK!!!” How could she do this? Lexa had only been back for almost a week. A week and Clarke could feel her world crumbling at her feet. What was she supposed to do? How did she explain to Lexa that she was afraid? That she knew Lexa deserved better? And with that, her inspiration hit her like a ton of bricks. 

 

Seeing the red thrown upon the canvas, an image began to form. She grabbed her paint brush and dipped it into the black paint and began working. She formed a familiar body shape. One that she knew every curve and dip of. Losing herself in the painting, she continued to work until she was finished with the piece.

 

Lexa, on the other hand, wasn’t busy. She simply just wanted to avoid people. That is what she did best sometimes. A situation can get so bad but Lexa will put it off for as long as she can. She didn’t want to deal with people asking her questions. More specific she didn’t want Anya asking questions. And speaking of the devil, there was a text message. Lexa looks down at her phone and takes a second from her intense workout. Anya had been bothering her for the past three days about Clarke, “When are you going to talk? Has Clarke made an effort? What are you going to do?” Sighing, Lexa looks at her phone wondering what message she would be reading today. To her surprise, it wasn’t Anya that texted her but Raven. She opens the message.

 

**[Raven 11:30 A.M.]: 44100 Polis Ave. Building B. Be there. You remember the bakery Clarke loves? Get her her favorite and then go to the only apartments on that block. Apartment 2. She’s been locked in that damn apartment. 3 days. FIX IT. Lover girl.**

 

Lexa doesn’t like the way Raven ends the message but she doesn’t respond to it either. She doesn’t know what comes over her but Lexa gets up and leaves the gym. Once she is in her car, she pulls on a blue flannel and drives to the address Raven sent. Lexa arrives at the address and steps out of the car. 

 

The sight before her takes her breath away. The sign reads, “ **Wanheda Inc.** ” Lexa can’t help but smile and thinks out loud, “She really did it.” She walks to the front door and there is a receptionist sitting behind a desk, “Welcome to Wanheda Inc. Have you ever been here before?” Lexa smiles gently at the man, “No. But I know the artist. Clarke Griffin?” He smiles and hands her a ticket, “Feel free to browse,” “How much do I owe you?” The man laughs and shakes his head, “It’s no charge. Anyone who is a friend of Clarke’s gets a free tour. She is actually having a showing after Thanksgiving.” Lexa nods, “So I’ve heard. I wonder what she has in store.”

 

Lexa walks down the hall and into a large open space. All around her are pieces by Clarke and various artists. Lexa walks to the far wall and looks at every painting. She smiles when she notices each canvas. The first one was a beautiful starry night sky lit by a falling space shuttle. The ground below it was a deep green forest. Full of unknown life. 

 

Passing by each painting, Lexa stops at one that makes her heart swell and break at the same time. She reads the name of the painting, “The hardest days of my life.” On the canvas was a life like painting of Jake. His piercing blue eyes that she swore could read every inch of her soul. Standing next to him was Lexa. She almost missed it had it not been for those green eyes. Lexa was painted boldly. Her hair flowing around her face as if she was caught in a sudden windstorm. Lexa decides once and for all, “It’s time to see Clarke.”

 

Lexa makes her exit from the gallery and walks over to the bakery where she and Clarke first met. It was the day hot coffee was spilled and shy glances were exchanged. A day that Lexa would never forget. From that day forward, they were always walking in together and ordering blueberry muffins. They were Clarke’s favorite and Lexa could never say no to her. She smiles softly at the memory and walks over to the shop.

 

When Lexa opens the door, she is greeted by the warm smell of fresh pastries and mouthwatering desserts. The shop was owned by a kind man named Kane. He was soft spoken and always knew what to say to people who came to him. She wondered if he still ran the shop. There is no one in the front so she just looks around at the goodies that all smell devilishly delicious. “Can I help you?” Lexa looks up quickly and Kane smiles at her, “My dearest Lexa! I have not seen you in ages. How have you been?” Lexa can’t help but smile at the man.

 

He had a longer beard and his hair was salt and pepper colored but you could still see the handsome man he was. She answers him honestly, “Hi, Kane. I am sorry for not coming in to see you. I moved a year ago and just came back home.” He smiles, “Not to worry. Clarke keeps coming in whenever she has the chance to. Am I safe in assuming you want to get your usual?” Lexa laughs, “Please?” He nods and goes behind the counter. Grabbing a box off the shelf, Kane pulls out two blueberry muffins and one chocolate one, “I figure as a welcome home present.” Lexa blushes and looks down, “Thank you, Kane.”

 

She pulls out her wallet to pay when he stops her, “Lexa please. You are family. There is no charge.” The brunettes eyes go wide, “No, Kane. I can pay. How much do I owe you?” Kane can only laugh when he tells her, “Lexa, it’s on the house. Think of it as a welcome home present. Please tell Clarke I say hello?” She nods, “I will, Kane. Thank you for these.” Kane lets out a bashful smile and waves goodbye to Lexa. 

 

Now that Lexa has Clarke’s favortie food in her hands, she pays very close attention to find the apartment building. As soon as she spot it, she smiles and walks in. Remembering the number, Lexa finds herself standing in front of apartment 2. Could she handle this? Or would it be too much for her to deal with? Taking a deep breath and following the lump in her throat, Lexa rings the doorbell and waits.

 

Clarke is so deeply focused on the red paint in her hand. The painting was really coming together. She just need a few more hours and she’d be able to send her painting off to the gallery. She freaks out when the doorbell suddenly goes off, “SHIT!” Clarke jumped up and spilled the paint she had left on her shirt and face. She wipes the paint off as best as she can and goes to answer it. “I swear to God Raven that if this is you, you ARE…” When she opens the door, forest green eyes meet sky blue and Clarke's voice grows soft, “Lexa.”

 

Lexa smiles and holds out the bag, “Raven told me about your dilemma and I figured what better way to solve it than with some blueberry muffins? Kane says hello by the way.” She holds the bag out and Clarke takes it with a smile. She opens her door wider to let Lexa walk inside. 

 

Lexa can't help but notice Clarke's smile as she opens the bag and begins to dig into a muffin. “You could never wait for those could you?” Clarke has a mouth full of muffin and speaks, “N...o…!” Lexa laughs and then she moves closer, “You've got red on you.” Without thinking about it, she reaches for the paint sticking close to the beauty mark on Clarke's lip and gently pulls it off. 

 

Feeling Lexa's fingers grasp her cheek, Clarke has to hold back a her gasp. She felt the warmth of Lexa's touch and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn't crave that touch again. Lexa, realizing the tender moment, slowly retracts her hand and stares intently at Clarke, “Raven said you've been locked in your apartment.” 

 

It's now that she takes a look at Clarke's place. It's small but spacious. Clarke was always good at making a small room feel large. The apartment is all hardwood floors except the kitchen. There were old square tiles. In the living room, Clarke had opened the space by mounting her television to the wall. There was a brown couch against the other side of the room and a coffee table in the middle of the floor. Off to her right, Lexa noticed a small recliner, “You kept it?” 

 

Clarke smiles, “Of course I did. You and my dad chose it for his “man cave.” I still remember that day he…” Lexa laughs as the memory comes to the front of her mind. “We have to add the right music.” Clarke smiles and walks over to the radio, “I have it.” She presses play and the beautiful sounds of Louis Armstrong and his trumpet comes through. It fills the apartment and the two girls gravitate towards each other. “Stars shining bright above you. Night breezes seem to whisper I love you.” Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's waist and Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck as they dance to the song. Billie Holiday taking them back to a past that wasn't so long ago. 

 

____________________________________

 

_ “Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me.” The two girls were dancing close together. Dream a little dream of me by Billie Holiday has always been one of Clarke's favorites. As the song continues to play through, Clarke kissed Lexa. There wasn't a day where they weren't kissing or touching in some way. Losing all thought, Clarke pushes Lexa back on the new brown recliner in the garage. It was the only place they could hide from their families and have some alone time.  _

 

_ Getting ahead of herself, Clarke straddles Lexa and the brunette underneath her moves her hand to grip Clarke's ass. Lexa let's out a small moan when she feels Clarke lick the side of her neck and bite her pulse point. Clarke tortures Lexa further and begins to grind on Lexa. Lexa takes a sharp intake of breath, “Fuck, Clarke.” Clarke kisses her again, “If you want.” Lexa stares at the beautiful sight before her, her green eyes filled with desire. She drinks Clarke in and pulls her down for a passionate kiss.  _

 

_ Clarke moans and Lexa finds it sinfully delicious. She begs for entrance into Clarke's mouth and the blonde allows it. Lexa starts to pull up Clarke's shirt when the door opens, “Hey Clarke? Where is my...MY EYES!” Clarke pulls away from Lexa so fast she falls on the floor. Lexa is embarrassed and turning six shades of red.  _

 

_ Jake is standing by the door with his eyes closed, “Please tell me you girls are decent?” Clarke speaks up, “Yes dad.” He opens his eyes and sees Lexa shoot up like a rocket and stand as far away from Clarke as possible. “You guys, not my chair! What did my chair ever do to you?” Clarke scoffs, “You catch us in the act and all you're worried about is your chair??” Without missing a beat, Jake goes to his chair and inspects it, “Clarke, you forget your mother and I were teenagers too. We did much worse.” “DAD!! THAT'S GROSS!” “I'm not stupid to believe you two are going to be celibate until marriage. That's just crazy. But my chair and my eyes did not deserve to be destroyed, Clarke.” Clarke stalks off angry and Lexa is still horrified, “Sorry, Mr. Griffin.”  _

 

_ Jake laughs, “Lexa, relax. I'm not angry. Just please don't let me catch it again? She's still my daughter.” Lexa nods and turns red in the face as she walks into the house to search for Clarke. Abby comes in, “What happened?” “I owe you twenty dollars. They were...well… in my chair, Abbs!” Abby busts out laughing, “I've never seen a grown man whine so much! I'll take that twenty also. I told you those girls couldn't wait.” The two walk back into the house hand in hand just as the song comes to a close. _

 

_ _____________________________________ _

 

The song ends and Clarke and Lexa are still holding each other. Clarke is laughing, “He caught us four more times after that.” Lexa blushes furiously, “Not funny, Clarke. I was horrified every time!! He caught me defiling his daughter. It was horrible!” Clarke and Lexa grow silent as they remember Jake. Lexa breaks the silence, “I...think it's time, Clarke.” Clarke nods and pulls away from Lexa even though she doesn't want to. 

 

She holds Lexa's hand and leads her to the couch, “What did you want to know?” Lexa fixes Clarke with that stare. The stare that says bare your soul to me. But Lexa surprises Clarke And instead of an explanation, she asks, “How did you fix your relationship with your mom?” And Clarke relents, “Lexa… my father died. I couldn't… i couldn't cope. He was my world. And just like that he was gone. I spent all that time hating my mother because she was a doctor. Someone who was supposed to save people and yet she couldn't manage to save my dad!” Clarke let's a few tears fall and Lexa grabs some tissue off the table.

 

Clarke accepts the tissue and wipes her tears, “I hated my mom. You remember what it was like. We couldn't even be in the same room. And in the end… that was my fault.” Lexa puts her hand on Clarke's knee, “Clarke, that isn't your fault.” “But it was, Lexa. My mom took more shifts because she didn't want to fight with me. And then one day, it all just came out. I yelled at my mom for killing my dad and she yelled back. For the first time she yelled back and set things straight. And from there… we've been working on our relationship and I never knew how much I missed my mom.”

 

Lexa looks at Clarke, “What did your mom say?” Clarke shakes her head, “That's a story my mom wants to tell you. So tomorrow at the house.” Lexa nods. She had received the group text announcing that Thanksgiving would be held at the Griffin house. Knowing that Clarke was emotionally exhausted, she takes her phone and orders Chinese food. It was Clarke's favorite and she figured it was the least she could do.

 

Two hours, three take out boxes, and six beers later finds Clarke and Lexa sprawled on the couch watching some show they aren't even paying attention to. Clarke turns off the television, “You didn't come all the way here to watch some show, Lexa. I think you came for an explanation.” Lexa sits up and looks at Clarke as she begins to speak, “Lexa, I ended things in a really shitty way. I broke your heart and left you alone. And you thought it was you who caused it. It wasn't you.” Lexa listens and presses Clarke to continue, “Then why, Clarke?” “Lexa, I was an utter mess. A destruction going nowhere fast. You deserved someone better than me. I was ruining our relationship with how fucked up I was after my dad. And I know it's not an excuse but I ran. I ran because I knew you deserved someone who made you happy. Like that girl you danced with.”

 

Lexa's brows knit in confusion, “The girl I danced with?” “Yes. That girl who was all over you the night we finally went out with our friends. Costia was her name I think.” Lexa stops and anger flashes across her face, “You mean the woman who pushed Anya aside and began to focus on me!?” Clarke wasn't expecting the anger coming from Lexa, “Clarke, you really thought I wanted to dance with that woman? I didn't even know her!” Clarke goes into defensive mode, “You were smiling and watching as she was grinding in you, Lexa!” Lexa stands up, “You didn't even ask me! You didn't hear my side of what really happened, Clarke! And you used that to help justify your decision to break up with me?! I loved you, Clarke! All my plans, everything revolved around you!” She has to wipe the angry tears falling down her face.

 

She storms off to the door to let herself out and with a broken voice she tells the blonde, “The only woman I saw that night was you, Clarke. I can't believe you'd think I would cheat or enjoy someone else's company and advances. My heart belonged to you and instead of asking me. Confirming your doubt, talking to me, you let it help you decide that we were over.” She slams the door shut leaving Clarke alone with tears running down her cheeks. She really managed to fuck this up. 

 

Getting up from the couch, Clarke throws away the empty takeout boxes and cleans up the empty bottle of beer. She explained to Lexa and Lexa stormed out. But it couldn't have been true could it? Lexa was happy. She was getting the attention that Clarke was clearly lacking in. With her thoughts running around, Clarke crawls into bed and hugs her pillow. She knows she won't sleep tonight.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is called Dream a little dream of me by Billie Holiday and Louis Armstrong


	8. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I totally tried to get this in chronological order but life seemed to have other plans for me. I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving. Everyone deserves a turkey coma. I hope this chapter came out okay. I added Thanksgiving to this chapter as well. We get closer and closer to see Clexa work things out. I hope you all stay with me as I continue this journey.

Lexa stormed out of the apartment. She was angry. And there was only one person she knew she could call. She dials the number she learned by heart and when she hears a voice say, “Hello?”, all Lexa manages to get out is, “Meet me at the cafe.” She had been walking with no destination in mind but found herself standing in front of the familiar cafe down Market Street. She walks in and is greeted by Niyhla, “Hey, Lexa.” She notices the brunette and points at a table, “It's been a pretty slow night. Have a seat.” Lexa simply nods, “Thank you, Niyhla.” The waitress just nods and Lexa sits down. The waitress brings her two cups of water and a knowing look, “I'm assuming you're gonna have a guest.”

 

Niylah leaves Lexa and the brunette simply waits. She drinks her water slowly and when she hears the bell chime, she doesn't have to look up to know who is here to greet her. “So what the hell is going on?” Lexa looks up as John Murphy takes a seat, “You only call me when it's dire. I was on a date with Bellamy and brushed him off. If this turns out to be shit, I'm going to be mad you ruined my chances at getting laid.” Lexa makes a face, “Fuck you, Murphy.” 

 

Murphy looks at her and knows there really is something wrong, “What happened?” Lexa takes a moment and sighs, “Clarke told me why she broke up with me that night.” Murphy nods, “And…. Why are we here, Lexa?” “Because she used the fact that I was dancing with another woman as a reason to break up with me. How could she think I would cheat?” Murphy looks confused, “You mean Clarke actually said that? She accused you of cheating?” Lexa sits back in her chair, “She might as well have.” 

 

The man looks Lexa up and down and shakes his head, “For fucks sake. You are the biggest idiot I've ever met. You better apologize to Clarke.” Lexa defends herself, “What the hell, Murph? She accuses me of cheating and you take her side?” Murphy puts his hand down on the table, “God, Lexa you're so self fucking centered. It's not all about you. Clarke told me about that night. She told me what she saw and her decision and why she ended things. Clarke was emotionally unavailable. She was fucked up! Of course she's going to see that dance in another way! It may be a different story but Clarke knew she wasn't herself.” He takes a drink of water and Lexa tries to speak but he holds a hand up.

 

“Shut the fuck up for two seconds and listen. After Jake passed, God rest his soul, she lost herself. A part of Clarke died with him. She withdrew in on herself. Didn't want to go out. You stuck by her, Lexa. Helped her to stay just above water. But when we went out that night, that woman was dancing on you. I could tell you were uncomfortable but from Clarke's point of view, all she saw was tall, dark and handsome all over you.” He takes another drink of water and continues, “And on top of that, because Clarke wasn't emotionally stable, she took your disgust as a sign of enjoyment. Jesus, Lexa. Please tell me you didn't yell at Clarke about it?” Lexa looks down at the cup in her hands.

 

Murphy stands up, “I suggest you take a few hours, Lexa. Pull your head out of your ass, quit being such an inconsiderate bitch, and focus on getting your girl back. This world makes no damn sense without Clexa.” Murphy walks out the door and Lexa just sits there staring after him.

 

Murphy was right. Lexa over reacted and didn't let Clarke finish explaining herself. They didn't talk about it. “Ugh, she was grieving you idiot. And you let her down. You didn't pay attention.” There is only one other customer in the cafe and they choose a song on the jukebox. A familiar tune that makes Lexa smile. The lyrics filter through along with memory, “Now here you go again. You say you want your freedom. Well, who am I to keep you down?It's only right that you should.Play the way you feel it. But listen carefully to the sound. Of your loneliness.”

 

_____________________________________

 

_ Lexa was sitting in the living room of the Griffin household. Clarke didn't want to see her and so she waited until the blonde calmed down enough to talk. As she sat there sulking, Jake walked in from the garage, “Lexa T-Rexa what are you doing down here?” Lexa looks to Jake with tear filled eyes and Jake automatically understands. The two girls were fighting.  _

 

_ “I have just the thing for this. He goes to his stereo and pushes play on the CD. He skips it to the song Dreams by Fleetwood Mac. Stevie Nicks had a voice that could soothe Jake no matter what he was feeling. So he figures it might help Lexa. As the first few notes play, he sits across from Lexa and smiles softly, “I'm not asking you to tell me what the fight was about. But I have had a few like this with Abby. And it never gets any easier.” _

 

_ Lexa looks at the man and listens intently, “I want you to know though that it's only temporary. If you love my daughter the way I know you do, then you will wait, process what has happened, and then fix it. Lexa, you were always meant to hold my daughter's heart. And you will make mistakes because you are only human. But in the end, always know that it will come down to you and her. And you both need to bare your souls to each other. See past all the bull shit lying around.” Lexa nods and hugs Jake just as they hear Clarke's door open. _

 

_ “Go get your girl, Lexa. And never let her go.” _

 

_ _____________________________________ _

 

Lexa is up and out of her chair in a flash, Jake's words still ringing in her ears. She had to make this right. Especially before Thanksgiving. She breaks off into a run and doesn't stop. The only thing pushing her tired legs further is the vision of blue eyes marred with so much pain. 

 

Before Lexa even thinks about it, she finds herself urgently knocking on the door to apartment 2. She waits for five minutes and gets no response so she tries one more time. She could understand if Clarke didn't want to see her. Just as she is about to leave, the door in front of her opens to reveal broken blue eyes. 

 

Clarke is staring at Lexa with red rimmed, puffy blue eyes and speaks, “C..come to yell at me some more?” Lexa shakes her head and speaks softly, “I understand if you can't let me in. I was an idiot and didn't let you explain. I didn't listen and focused only on one thing instead of the whole story.” 

 

The blonde thinks about it for a second and slowly opens her door. Lexa walks in and they stand in the open living room. Lexa breaks the silence, “Clarke, I am so sorry. This whole time, this past year, all I've done is focus on my anger and hurt. To stay mad at you. Because you broke my heart. I need to be honest with you and tell you that I wanted an explanation. To know why you ended things. And when you told me, I stormed out of here pissed because it wasn't the answer I was expecting. I was an asshole to you, Clarke. So please, sit down and talk to me. Tell me everything you were feeling. I won't storm off. I had a wake up call.” She holds her hand out.

 

Clarke hesitantly accepts it and together they sit on the couch. Clarke has a blanket wrapped around herself. Lexa sits silently knowing she can't push Clarke. The blonde has to speak on her own. Lexa watches the blue eyed angel in front of her and waits. She should have waited a long time ago. Should have been better for Clarke. 

 

Clarke takes a deep breath, “I felt like I died with my dad, Lexa. He was everything to me. He helped me through so much and accepted me when I felt like a freak.” And Lexa listens intently. To everything. “He was always such a strong figure you know? Loved by everyone. Happy and always smiling. And then one day he was just gone from the world.” Clarke cries and Lexa carefully wraps a strong arm around her as she continued, “Those months after his death were the hardest. I...would be lying if I said that I didn't want to die right along with him.” She looks over at Lexa and guards herself preparing for another blow out. But it doesn't come.

 

“And then that night at the club. Seeing that Costia chick dance with you broke me even further. Because she was able to give you the attention I had been clearly lacking in giving. I was hurt. And it hit me that night. I just knew that I wasn't good for you. For anyone really. Even myself. I was spiraling because of unanswered questions about my dad, fighting with my mom, and then seeing you dance.” She take a second to compose herself and Lexa hands her more tissue.

 

“I spoke with Murphy about it. Let him know how I was feeling. And he told me to do what was best. So I did. I admit I ended things in a shitty way, Lexa. I didn't give you an explanation and I just walked away. But I did it because I needed to work on me. Put myself in a better place. A better head space than I was in.” Green eyes bore into blue and Clarke speaks, “Say something, Lex.” Lexa nods her head, “Clarke, that night at the club. I wasn't enjoying my dance with her. Anya and Raven left me to dance with each other and that woman, Costia, took it upon herself to grind on me.”

 

Clarke listens closely, “At first, I smiled because i was being polite. I let her know that I was with my beautiful girlfriend. But she wouldn't have it and kept dancing. It wasn't until Murphy came and saved me pretty much that she finally backed off.” Lexa holds Clarke's hand, “I'm sorry, Clarke. I accused you of accusing me of cheating and you didn't even mention that at all. I severely over reacted and treated your grief like it wasn't important and it was. I should have been more attentive. Tried a little harder. I know I can't make up for past mistakes but believe me when I say you will always have a friend. Who will take the time to listen and try to understand your grief. If you'll let me.”

 

Clarke has tears forming now. Lexa was trying to understand. To know just how Clarke was feeling. And that's all she could have asked for. She moves closer to Lexa and pushes her down. They lay down on the couch, “It's late, Lex. Stay the night and tomorrow we'll go have dinner with the rest of our family.” Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke and kisses her forehead. Clarke whispers her last words that Lexa strains to hear, “Thank you for coming back. For listening instead of being angry. And as Lexa falls asleep, she's never been more glad that John Murphy told her to get her shit together. 

 

**Thanksgiving Day**

 

Time moves too quickly. Lexa woke up entangled next to Clarke. The one woman she loved more than anything in the world. The smell of her shampoo closing in around Lexa. They stay wrapped in each other for a little while longer, before they have to get up. Lexa blinks one time and the next moment she is back at her home showering and changing for Thanksgiving dinner. 

 

Lexa decides to wear a red flannel with black skinny jeans and converse. Putting her hair in a braid, she grabs the rolls she bought earlier and makes her way to the Griffin household. Her mind is moving a million miles a minute. The conversation with Clarke still fresh. What did this mean for them? Lexa got everything she asked for. An explanation she had been craving for a year. And yet Lexa was more confused than ever. Were they ever going to become Clarke and Lexa again, or was it too late? Lexa's brain was going to explode in her head. 

 

She knocks on the door to the house and she has to stifle back a gasp. Clarke opens the door wearing a stunning black dress. It hangs just above her knees and hugs her curves in all the right ways. Clarke notices Lexa staring and smiles, “Hi, Lex.” Lexa clears her throat, “Hi, Clarke. I… I umm brought rolls.” She hands over the rolls and Clarke smiles, “Come in, Lex. Thank you.” 

 

Lexa walks in after Clarke and heard Clarke yell out, “Mom, Lexa brought rolls!! We're All set!” Clarke turns back to her, “In her haste to prepare everything, both your mom and my mom forgot rolls.” Lexa laughs along with Clarke, “They would” They are interrupted by Anya, “Yo, love birds, get in here. We are just starting a game of poker.” 

 

Lexa let's out a sigh, “You know I'm terrible at that game, An.” Anya gives a devilish grin, “You've always worn your poker face on your sleeve.” Raven comes across and kisses Anya, “Give her a break, babe. Clarke is no better.” Clarke scoffs, “You're on, asshole.” Raven let's out a loud laugh, “Let's do this then.” Monty deals everyone in. Bellamy quits after the first round with a comment from Murphy, “It's okay, love. You're still great.” To which Bellamy blushes and everyone laughs.

 

As the card game continues, Lexa hears her name being called and slams her cards down, “I'm glad I'm being called. I had such a shit hand anyway.” She gets up and walks into the kitchen to find Abby standing over the turkey, “Abby?” She looks up from the turkey with a small tear, “It...this is Jake's favorite holiday.” Lexa puts a hand over Abby’s, “I know. But he'll be happy we're all together.” Abby smiles and Lexa looks at her, “Abby...how did you and Clarke work out your relationship?” Abby let's out a small laugh, “She finally told you huh?” Lexa nods and Abby speaks quietly, “Jake woke up one morning. He got ready as usual but he looked off. Pale almost.”

 

Lexa can see the trouble Abby is having. She holds Abby’s hand and Abby continues, “He passed out right in front of me. Thank God Clarke was out of the house. The ambulance came and we went to the hospital. They released him a few hours later after taking all the blood work necessary. They said they'd call us when the results came in.” Abby is crying reliving the day and Lexa feels bad but before she can say anything, Abby continues.

 

“We received a phone call a few weeks later and we went in. The doctor told us Jake had stage 4 lung cancer.” Lexa gasps and feels her eyes fill with tears, “I...I'm so sorry, Abby.” “It's okay, Lexa. As you can imagine, we were both shocked. I mean Jake never smoked or anything like that. It was hard for us. The doctor only gave him a few months to live. And Jake being Jake, he didn't want anyone knowing. Especially Clarke. He knew it would destroy her.” Lexa shook her head, “Abby, I know where Jake was coming from but essentially...that made Clarke resent you.” Abby nods, “Which is why I had to tell Clarke. And boy was that crazy on its own.” 

 

Lexa smiles, “I bet it was.” Clarke walks in and notices Abby, “Mom?” Abby smiles and wipes her eyes, “I'm okay, honey. Come, let's serve this turkey.” Clarke smiles and helps her mom carry the turkey and sides. Lexa follows behind with the rolls and gravy. Abby yells out, “You monsters better have that table cleared.” Indra yells back, “Not to worry, Gustus and I had them clean up.” The three girls walk into the dining room and set everything down. Abby stands at the head of the table while Clarke and Lexa sit next to each other.

 

Abby looks out at the faces before her and smiles, “We all know that today was Jake's favorite holiday. He loved to eat until he had to unbutton his jeans. Until he learned to wear stretchy pants.” Everyone at the table laughs, “So I would say he is happy to have everyone home this year. And now, let's eat until we are as stuffed as our turkey here.” Gustus gets up from his chair and helps Abby carve the turkey. 

 

Clarke and Lexa watch everyone laughing and smiling. They look at each other and smile shyly. Clarke looks into forest green and wonders what's going to happen next? Is there a future with Lexa or is it better have loved and lost rather than keep Lexa as her lover? 

 

Lexa stares deep into that beautiful blue gaze and reads the questions Clarke has running through her mind. Lexa had a few of her own. Where did this leave them? Did she ruin her chances of ever being with Clarke or was there still a chance to win Clarke's heart? Neither girls know what to do so they partake in the feast. Both of them knowing that soon enough, they would fall over the edge of the cliff that they were desperately clinging on to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is called Dreams by Fleetwood Mac.


	9. I'm Comin' Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys. It's been a million years since I last updated. I'm sorry for the wait. It's been a busy time lately but I hope you're all ready for this. A trigger warning, I talk about alcohol abuse in this chapter. It's not much but it's there. I hope this is okay. I did something new. There is no mention of the past. I wanted this chapter to be about the present and where it lead for Clexa. Sorry for the long note! Please enjoy.

Today was the day. Clarke takes a deep breath as she looks into the mirror. She smooths out her black skirt and pulls down her white button up, “Do I really need to wear this, Rae?” Raven walking into the bedroom, “Yes, Clarke you do. Come on, it's your opening night. You gotta look good. And this shirt.” She puts two thumbs up, “Is A grade for that good earth cleavage.” Raven has to duck as Clarke throws a pillow at her, “You ass, I'm trying to look presentable. I want people to buy my paintings. Not me.” Raven goes to Clarke, “Clarkey, they essentially are buying you. Those paintings are you. Your heart and soul goes into them. Are you sure you're not gonna show her?”

 

Clarke smiles at Raven's comment, “Thank you, Raven. And no. I want to showcase it tonight. I just hope she won't be angry.” Raven smacks Clarke's arm, “OW WHAT THE HELL, RAVEN?” “Oh relax princess it wasn't even that hard. And really? You think Lexa is gonna be pissed off? It's Lexa, Clarke. The same woman who has the patience of a fucking saint.” Clarke looks down and Raven wraps an arm around her, “Clarke, she was hurt. Of course she was going to overreact when you finally told her. But hey…” Clarke lifts her head to look at Raven, “She came back and you talked. Cleared things up.”

 

Clarke nods, “You're right. Now please get out of here? I need to finish up. Everyone is coming tonight right?” Raven yells as she walks down the hall, “Yes! We'll all be there and wouldn't miss it for the world!” Clarke smiles and continues to get dressed.

 

Lexa on the other hand is dressed and ready to go. As soon as Clarke had invited her to the gallery on Thanksgiving, it's all Lexa thought about. She had been ready to go way too early but wouldn't admit it to anyone.  There's no way she would miss Clarke's opening night. She wondered what the blonde came up with. Clarke wouldn't show or say anything about her art pieces when Lexa would ask.

 

Pacing around the room, Lexa looks at her watch and sees it's nearly five. Anya should be arriving soon to pick up the brunette. And at five on the dot, Anya barges in, “I know you've been ready since two so come on and let's go before you get even more antsy.” Lexa glares at her sister for knowing her so well and Anya just laughs as they walk out to her car. After being settled and driving for a few minutes, Anya clears her throat, “We have one more stop.” Lexa looks confused, “Where?”  “Well, we are picking up Raven and Clarke.” Lexa looks even more confused and Anya cackles, “You should seriously see your face right now! It's fucking priceless. To wipe that dumbass look off your face, yes Clarke lives right next to her gallery pretty much but after her showing, we are all going for drinks. Raven's car is in the shop and Abby is borrowing Clarke's car.”

 

“Why is Abby using Clarke's car? I'm not asking to sound rude, just curious.” Anya smiles, “She's going to the airport to pick up an old friend we haven't seen in years.” Lexa looks at Anya and the smile on her face tells Lexa all she needs to know. “You mean Abby actually got Wells to come down!” Anya smiles wider and laughs, “Wells is actually moving back home! He was honorably discharged from the Air force and is flying in just in time to see Clarke's showcase.”

 

Lexa is giddy now. Clarke was going to be so shocked she could practically hear the blonde's reaction in her head. Wells was the glue that held everyone together. They had him to thank for the group becoming such a large family. He actually introduced Lexa and Clarke to each other. Lexa had been a shy child growing up and Wells was in the chess club at the rec center Lexa frequented. One day he sat with Lexa and they played and their friendship only bloomed from there.

 

Little did Lexa know that at the same time, a little blue eyed blonde had also been best friends with Wells. Later on, Wells introduced the two women and the rest was history. Lexa would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see Wells again. She sits in her seat with a smile on her face. Anya smiles too and they reach the apartment. “Wait here, Lexa. I'm going to go up and get them.” Lexa nods and stays put. She watches Anya walk to the building and let's herself in.

 

Anya walks up the stairs to the apartment and knocks on the door. She hears her girlfriend yelling, “CLARKE, HURRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASS UP. CHEEKBONES IS HERE WITH JAWLINE!” Anya laughs as Raven opens the door. She walks in and kisses Raven, “Cheekbones and jawline hmm?” Raven blushes a crimson color, “Yes, Anya. You and your sister were structured from the Gods. The names are only fitting.” Anya wraps an arm around Raven's waist, “Hmm… I quite like that. Use it in bed, yeah?” Raven is left speechless and they hear Clarke, “Oh my God! You're so disgusting!” Clarke turns around to go back to her room. Raven sighs, “You get her down there. I'm tired.” They kiss and Anya laughs, “I'll get her down.”

 

Anya walks to Clarke's room and knocks. She can see that Clarke is looking for something, “Clarke?” She spins around, “Anya, I can't find it!” Anya hears the panic in her voice, “Can't find what, Clarke?” “My dad's watch! It's gone!! I need it, Anya please help me find it!” Anya can see the tears starting to form and so together they set out to look for it. Anya searches through one half of Clarke's room while Clarke looks through the other. Anya opens the drawer to Clarke's desk and find it laying on top of Lexa's poetry book. She pulls both out and speaks softly, “Clarke, I found it.” Clarke nearly jumps into Anya's arms, “Thank you so much!” Clarke quickly attaches her father's watch and holds it close. This was the last thing left of him.

 

Clarke noticed Anya holding the poetry book, “She gave you her first copy?” Clarke nods and feels her heart start to beat faster. Was she going to be angry at Clarke? Anya takes a second and speaks, “Have you read it yet?” Clarke shakes her head, “I've been meaning to. It's just been pretty hectic this past week or so.” Anya nods and puts the book down, “When you get a chance, read it. The first poem especially. This book was… well it was amazing.” Clarke nods, “I will, Anya.” They hear a horn honk, “I think it's time to go.” They let out small laughs and go down to the car.

 

**One hour later**

 

Clarke looked absolutely breathtaking. Lexa couldn't keep her eyes from wandering over to the blonde. They both had been sharing small looks and smiles with each other. Lexa was so captivated by Clarke that she didn't notice who came over to where she had been standing, “You keep looking at my best friend. Are you actually going to do anything about it?” Lexa jumped up not prepared for the voice. She turns and punches the man, “Dammit, Wells. You scared me!” He laughs, “I'm sorry, Lexa. It was just too good. How are things?” Lexa hugs her very good friend and sighs as they pull apart, “Confusing. We talked about everything but…” Wells simply nods, “You two will figure it out. You always do. Now to scare Clarke.” Lexa laughs as she watches Wells quietly make his way over to the blonde.

 

Clarke is talking with one of her buyers, “Hi, Dante. It's good to see you. How have you been?” The old man, Dante Wallace, is a sweetheart. He had come and bought a new painting at just about every show Clarke had. She made it a point to meet him and get to know him on a personal level. The old man smiles softly and speaks with a soft voice, “It's good to see you as well, Clarke. I hear good things about all these paintings you are showing tonight. I have been… better. Cage has gone and gotten himself arrested again.” Clarke sucks her teeth and shakes her head in sympathy. Cage Wallace was a troubled teen and grew into an even worse adult. He would steal constantly and pick fights with anyone. He was recently being watched for drug use.

 

She holds Dante’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze, “I hope you clear things up.” He gives a small smile and nods, “As do I my dear.” Dante leaves Clarke and she takes a sip of her wine. She knows that it's nearing her time to speak and present. Being nervous doesn't help when she hears a man behind her clear his throat and say, “Ugh, have you heard of that Clarke Griffin girl? Her art is so… ugh… How would you explain it?” She is just about ready to lash out at this person when she spins quickly and notices Wells.

 

“HOLY SHIT, WELLS. YOU CAME!!!” The whole gallery stops to look at the scene unfolding before them but Clarke doesn't care. She wraps Wells in a huge hug and squeezes. They hold onto each other and he says softly, “I wouldn't miss this for the world, Clarke.” They hug a bit longer when there is a tap on the microphone, “Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Titus and I'd like to welcome you all to this lovely gallery. As we all know, Clarke Griffin has worked hard on each piece and she has decided to release a few more. So without any further ado, let's bring up the lady of the hour.”

 

Everyone turns to where Clarke is standing. Slowly she let's Wells go from their hug and he whispers to her, “You'll do great, Clarke.” She smiles at him and walks up to the small podium set up in the middle of the gallery. She takes in the crowd around her as Titus hands her the microphone. She thanks him and takes a deep breath. She's always despised public speaking. It was more Lexa's thing than it ever was hers. She feels herself tremble when she looks and locks eyes with both Wells and Lexa.

 

Feeling a new found confidence, Clarke smiles and begins to talk, “Thank you all for coming tonight. I have a lot of friends and family here to help support me but… I honestly didn't expect so many people to show up.” She gets a small laugh from the crowd and her confidence only grows from there, “Being an artist is hard. Some days I don't know what to paint and I find myself stuck in a room for three days before I know it. It isn't until my friends bang on my door threatening to break it down that I finally leave.” The crowdis cracking up now. “It's an honor to be up here honestly. Thank you to all of you for giving my art a chance to touch your heart the way it's managed to touch mine. I worked on three new pieces. I'd like to show you the first.”

 

She walks over to where a sheet is covering her work. She pulls it down and hears audible gasps from the people in the room. Lexa takes in the sight. She had never seen anything like it before. On the canvas, it looks like the night sky has exploded and all the stars are crashing down. Wrapped in the stars is a blonde woman falling down. The ground below her is covered in such vivid green that it looks like Clarke used real grass. In the middle of the ground, there is a brunette woman watching the blonde come tumbling down. Lexa has never been so in love with a painting quite like this one. It feels almost familiar to her.

 

Smiling, Clarke goes on to explain what her art pieces are going to be, “Growing up, my father had the weirdest obsession with space. Being an engineer didn't help it either.” She looks over to her mother and notices Abby smiling. Clarke continues, “When I was about 6 or 7, my dad would make up these stories about the world in over 100 years from now. Long story short, he said that 100 people would be sent to a radiated and vacant earth to find out if it was survivable. I dedicate these three art pieces to my father and those stories that still live in my heart. This one is called when the ground met earth.”

 

Clarke moves over to the next painting, “This one I know my father would be very proud of. I call it Lost in space.” Pulling down the sheet, Clarke can hear the murmurs and she feels nervous. But she can see the happy faces. She doesn't mean to, but her eyes gravitate towards Lexa. Her opinion is all that matters to Clarke. She feels her heart flutter when she notices Lexa staring at her with a beautiful smile. Clarke blushes.

 

Lexa is staring at the painting. She knew Clarke was good at painting but never knew she was this good. It was breathtakingly haunting to the brunette. The painting was dark. And in the distance is a lone space shuttle. In the window of the space shuttle is a woman staring out into the dark abyss. Lexa feels a sadness deep within her heart. The woman in the window is blonde so she can only assume that Clarke felt alone at one point. She looks at the artist standing before her and sees that Clarke is staring too. Lexa releases a smile made only for Clarke. And she feels her heart flutter when she notices the red tint of a blush creeping on Clarke's face.

 

Walking over to the last painting, Clarke feels herself begin to tremble. She feels her breathing begin to become more shallow and she's fighting for her breath. If she didn't calm down, Clarke knew she would go into a panic attack. She closes her eyes and hears the conversation with Raven. Lexa wouldn't be mad. She could do this. Letting out a breath she didn't know to be holding, Clarke picks the microphone up to speak, “This last one… means alot to me. It's called Heda.” She can hear some confusion and so she smiles as she explains, “In my father's stories, there were two heros. One was called Wanheada. Which meant the commander of death. As you all know is the name of my gallery. And the second was heda which means the commander. Don't ask me. My father made all this up one day in his head. I never knew what the commander looked like until now. So here she is.

 

The moment Clarke pulls the sheet off, the room goes silent. Lexa has to do a triple take. It's her. The painting is clear and vivid. Her eyes tough and hard yet somehow soft. Wearing a red sash over her shoulder and black war paint around her eyes. Lexa looked strong, like she had lead thousands of people to battle and came back a winner each time. It moved Lexa and she looks at Clarke.

 

The moment she does, blue finds green and they stare at each other. The world around them shifting. Their world became smaller in that moment and the feelings between them came bubbling to the surface. Lexa never wanted to kiss Clarke more than right now. And Clarke wanted to feel Lexa's lips on her own. They stop staring at each other when Clarke is tapped on the shoulder by Wells. She turns and smiles at him, “What did you think?” Wells smiles, “Clarke these are incredible. I love them. Jake would be proud.” Clarke tears up and smiles. Abby comes up and hugs her daughter without saying a word. The doctor has tears in her eyes and tells her daughter, “Your father would love these. You brought his story to life, Clarke.” Clarke let's out a watery laugh, “I tried mom.” Abby hugs her daughter again.

 

The group all come together to congratulate Clarke on the success of the showing. Dante bought the painting Lost In Space and so Raven speaks up, “Clarkey did such a wonderful job, how about we go out and celebrate tonight?” Clarke smiles and nods, “I like that idea. Let's go!” After shuffling out the last few people, the crew gather together and drive to a restaurant owned by Lincoln's cousin, Luna. They walk in and there is already a table set up for the party. They all order shots first and Anya speaks up, “Well, that was a fantastic showing. Clarke, your dad would be so proud. Just like we all are. So here's to you Clarke, and Jake too.” Clarke smiles and they all take their shots.

 

Lexa smiles too and speaks to Clarke, “Your work is amazing, Clarke.” The blonde blushes at the way Lexa says her name. “Thanks, Lex. I was afraid you wouldn't like them.” Lexa looks at Clarke, “They were beautiful, Clarke. I loved every single one.” Clarke smiles again and holds Lexa's hand in hers. When their food comes, they eat and enjoy each other's company. Everyone is welcoming Wells home and celebrating Clarke's show.

 

As the night begins to come to an end, different parts of the group begin to leave. All that's left now are Raven, Octavia, and Clarke. Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln are grabbing one last round of beers for the group. “It's good to see you and Anya trying to make things work.” Raven smiles, “She makes me happy guys. And she rubs my leg without giving me shit like people in the past.” Clarke and Octavia smile at their friend. Octavia speaks next, “Lincoln is amazing. He loves me with a passion that I've never known. I'm gonna marry that man one day.” Clarke hugs Octavia and Raven holds Octavia's hand.

 

Both girls look at Clarke and the blonde looks down, “Guys… I don't know what Lexa and I are. She loves the paintings though.” They both hug the blonde and Octavia says, “Clarke, you two were meant to be. Anyone can see that. I mean it's only been what? A week or so and already this girl has you twisted into knots.” Clarke lets out a sheepish smile, “Is it that obvious?” Raven and Octavia let out huge laugh and Clarke glares at them. Lexa, Anya, and Lincoln all come back at this moment and look confused. Clarke huffs, “Apparently I told a really funny ass joke. Assholes both of them.” She starts to get up and Raven stops her, “Clarke… I'm sorry but that shit was funny.” Clarke still glares, “Glad you think so.”

 

Octavia hugs Clarke, “Come on, Clarke you know we are just giving you shit.” Clarke smiles and kisses both girls cheeks. She takes the beer Lexa hands her and drinks it. After a few more hours of talking, Raven begins to rub her brace. Anya speaks up, “Well guys, as fun as this has been, I've gotta get this pretty little lady home.” Raven blushes at the thoughtfulness from Anya. The gang all smile. Lexa is happy for her sister. Octavia and Lincoln stand up, “Lincoln has an early day tomorrow. We'll talk with you girls later.” Lexa and Clarke smile and say goodbye to the couple. They stand up and Lexa speaks, “Would you like to walk home? Seeing as Anya was our ride.” Clarke laughs, “It's a good thing home isn't that far.”

 

The two girls walk in a comfortable silence. Neither of them wanting to break the peace. If they didn't know any better, both girls felt as though no time had passed at all. They were still just two kids in love. Clarke smiles softly when she hears the thunder. “It sounds like it's gonna rain soon. I'm glad I brought my jacket. But what about you, Lex?” Lexa smiles, “I can hail a taxi, Clarke. Don't worry about me. I'll always find my way home somehow.” Clarke can't help but laugh. Both girls gravitate closer to each other and their hands brush against one another.

 

They continue making small talk, “How was your year away from home?” Lexa laughs, “It was… okay. It wasn't home.” Clarke laughs this time, “Lexa, I want to hear about it. Please?” Lexa nods, “I lived in a small one bedroom apartment. It was cozy but I missed my desk. The one with the coffee stain doodle. I worked at a small cafe waiting tables. So now I understand just how tough Niyhla’s job is. But because I was good at remembering orders and being quick, I made really good tips. And with the tips, I bought a new laptop and worked on my poetry. I wasn't going to publish it but a gentleman came into the Cafe and saw one of my poems up on the bulletin board. He asked who wrote it and everyone pointed at me. The rest is history.”

 

Clarke smiles and takes it all in. Lexa had done really well for herself. What she doesn't expect is Lexa's question, “And you, Clarke? How was your year?” Clarke can hear the concern in the brunettes voice. She takes a deep breath, “I gave my mom and friends a scare. After… after our break up, I drank. I drank alot and wound up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.” Lexa's mouth drops open and a small, “Clarke,” comes from her lips. Clarke closes her eyes, “I know, Lex. I didn't want my mom to call you. You would have been so worried and come back down. I didn't want to be a burden anymore.” Lexa wraps an arm around Clarke, “You are never a burden Clarke Griffin. I never want to hear you say that again.” Clarke wipes her eyes and nods, “After my stay in the hospital, I was released but had to go to therapy. My mom made me. It was before I found out the secret my dad had told her to keep.”

 

They continue walking down the street. Lexa notices they are nearing Clarke's apartment but the blonde makes no move to stop walking, “The therapy worked for a little while but I kept fighting myself because I didn't want to be there. And then things got bad with mom. I wasn't completely honest when I said that she yelled and set things straight. The fight was big. It was dad’s birthday and I… well I had been drinking. Mom tried stopping me but I shoved her back and threw a vase at her in my drunken, pissed off state.” Lexa gasps but encourages Clarke to continue, “She didn't deserve it, Lex. I feel like a shitty daughter. Me throwing the vase is what set her off. She screamed at me and told me the truth. And when it finally sunk in, I worked hard to redeem myself. I worked on my art and created the pieces called, ‘The hardest days of my life’. Over time, I found myself beginning to heal. I didn't want to drink anymore. And I found I wanted more time with my mom. To be with her. So I changed. Went to AA meetings. It took me a good few months but I cleaned up my act. My mom and I were mending the relationship I broke. And I learned how to deal with my father's death in a healthier way. Hence why we are here.”

 

Lexa notices Clarke pointing up and they are standing in front of her gallery. Lexa hugs Clarke, “You've been through hell and back, Clarke. I'm happy you're still here.” Clarke blushes and hugs Lexa too. It's longer than it should be but Clarke let's go first, “I gotta get in there and clean up. The janitors are coming in the morning and I like helping them out a little.” Lexa smiles, “Always caring about others before yourself.” Clarke blushes and the two women lock eyes. Green takes in blue and Lexa leans in. Clarke holds her breath and Lexa kisses her forehead. She wasn't expecting much but feeling Lexa's lips leave her skin, Clarke has to fight the lump in her throat. It begins to rain a little and Clarke smiles, “Go get that taxi, Lex. It's gonna pour down soon.” Lexa agrees and walks towards the street.

 

Watching Lexa step inside, Clarke goes into the gallery and turns on the lights. She takes a deep breath and shakes her head. She knew Lexa wasn't going to stay. But she hoped. Sighing, Clarke walks to the office and opens the door. She pulls out the radio and turns it on. And a familiar tune comes through the speakers, “We say "goodbye, see you around” We turn our backs then turn back around.We break up, we make up, and we make love. We can't seem to let go, girl.” Clarke notices the book of poems and opens it to the first one like Anya said. Her eyes scan the page and she reads Lexa's words,

  **“Kisses**

_Some say kisses are supposed to be sweet and soft. That you feel like the warm air of spring has landed and you're breathing it in for the first time._  
  
_Kisses aren't always soft. They are hard and quick and they bring your whole world into question. The moment your lips meet, you taste fireworks and the heat of summer._  
  
_Kisses are allowed to be soft and sweet. But sometimes, you need them to be full of heat. You need to feel the flames that lick the back of your neck._  
  
_I don't know when I became addicted to yours. But the fire and the heat I feel has become all too much. And I find myself at your whim._  
  
_So kiss me. Make me see the explosions I've been missing. I don't want spring air, I want to feel the heat of summer. To taste the fireworks your lips give off.”_

 

Clarke cries. This poem was beautiful. And it was about her. Clarke remembered it was the first poem Lexa had written her when they started dating. It meant everything. And apparently, Clarke still meant alot to Lexa for this poem to be shared with the world. She puts the book away and begins to sing along with song as she starts to clean up, “So I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light. To hell with the closure - save it for another time. Try not to think about you, but it ain't workin'. Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'. Just when I think movin' on is getting closer. I'm comin' over.”

 

Lexa sits in the taxi halfway home when the driver turns on the radio. The song “I'm Comin’ Over” by Chris Young comes through, “I'm all alone, but you're on my phone. Tellin' me you miss me and that you're at home. Who knows what we are in the morning. All I know is I want you.” In that moment, hearing those words, Lexa makes a decision, “Driver, could you stop the car, please?” The driver pulls over and Lexa pays him. She knows she's not that far from the gallery. She runs just as the sky starts to rain down on her. She only has one thing on mind.

 

Clarke sweeps the rest of the trash up. She collects all the bags and puts them in a corner. She walks into the office to find the rest of the cleaning supplies. Lexa opens the door thankful that Clarke didn't lock it. Clarke comes back into the gallery and notices Lexa, “Lex?” Lexa walks over to her and kisses her. Clarke's hand immediately fall into Lexa's hair and Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's waist. The kiss is hard, full of want and need. Lexa pulls away but Clarke pulls her back in. The taste of Lexa's lips too intoxicating to form a thought. Clarke soon finds it's not enough. She lets her tongue slide out across Lexa's lip and Lexa lets out a small whimper.

 

Lexa gives in to Clarke and opens her mouth. Clarke takes advantage and explores Lexa's mouth slowly. She pulls away and takes off Lexa's shirt. Lexa sighs and begins to unbutton Clarke's shirt. Once both are shirtless, Lexa pulls Clarke into her and kisses her. She kisses down her jaw and to her neck. She licks gently and then bites down on her pulse point, “Fuck, Lex.” Lexa lifts Clarke into her arms and Clarke wraps her legs around Lexa's waist. The skirt is tight but Clarke couldn't care at the moment. She just needs friction. And Lexa's body is perfect.

 

Lexa pushes Clarke against an empty wall and moans when she feels Clarke start to roll her hips. She kisses the blonde and then pulls away. Clarke let's out a whimper, “Lex, I need you. Office please.” Lexa kisses her again and walks them both into the office. She lays Clarke down on the small couch and kisses her passionately. Clarke looks at Lexa and puts hands on Lexa's bra. Before she does anything, Clarke looks at Lexa with the question for consent in her eyes and Lexa nods. She removes her bra and latches her lips to a puckered nipple. She bites down and causes Lexa to arch her body into Clarke, “Shit, Clarke.” Clarke smiles seductively at Lexa and moves to the other nipple. She takes her time and uses the flat of her tongue around Lexa's breast.

 

Lexa moans when she feels Clarke's teeth bite into her nipple and let's out a soft, “Fuck, Clarke.” She kisses Clarke softly and works her way down. Lexa slowly kisses Clarke's jaw, down to her neck, and just before kissing her supple breasts, Lexa stops and looks at Clarke, “May I?” Clarke nods quickly, “Please, Lexa.” Lexa wastes no time in discarding Clarke's bra. Clarke feels a warm mouth wrap around her breast and she let's out a quiet moan. Lexa pays attention to one breast and then the other. Clarke arches her back as she feels Lexa lick a path from her breasts down to her belly button.

 

Lexa loves the sounds Clarke makes. And she loves watching the way Clarke's body reacts to any touch Lexa gives her. She licks down to the blonde's belly button and watches as her body arches up asking for more. With a small smirk, Lexa obliges and licks from her belly button slowly back up to Clarke's breasts. Clarke let's out a moan and starts to feel the heat bubble lower in her legs. She manages to whisper out, “Lex, I need you.”

 

Lexa kisses down Clarke's body and focuses on every curve, every scar, just taking her time to relearn the body she once knew everything about. As she gets lower, Clarke's breathing grows erratic. Feeling Lexa's lips on her skin burns. Every part of Clarke burns hot with Lexa's touch. What she doesn't expect to feel is the swipe of a tongue up her inner thigh. Her body reacts and she moans out. Lexa loves every minute of it.

 

Knowing Clarke can't take much more, Lexa puts her fingers on the zipper of Clarke's skirt, “May I?” Clarke lets out a breath, “Fuck, yes please all of it off. Yours too. If that's okay?” Lexa smiles and nods. She removes Clarke's skirt and panties and then discards her own jeans and underwear. When Lexa lays back down, both women felt like they were on fire. It was going to consume them and burn them up. Lexa kisses Clarke's thighs and stops where Clarke needs her the most. Lexa can see just how wet Clarke is. Gently, Lexa licks from the bottom to the top and gently licks Clarke's clit.

 

Feeling the warmth of Lexa's tongue makes Clarke yell out, “Yes, Lexa!” It's all Lexa needs to spur her on. She licks and sucks at Clarke's folds and loves the way Clarke is moaning. Clarke puts her hands in Lexa's hair and pulls. “Lexa, oh God! Please don't stop.” Lexa steps up her game and inserts a finger and sucks on Clarke's clit. “Ah! Yes!” She closes her legs around Lexa's head, “Fuck, Lexa I'm gonna cum.” Lexa doesn't stop. She continues and inserts a second finger, “LEXA!” Clarke feels herself orgasm. Her toes curl and she feels it raise to the rest of her body.

 

Lexa feels Clarke clench around her fingers and watches the blonde fall apart on her fingers and tongue. She helps Clarke ride out the rest of her orgasm. When she's done, Lexa gently removes her fingers and crawls back up Clarke's body. Clarke is out of breath with her hair sprawled out on the couch. “You're beautiful, Clarke.” The blonde opens her eyes and pulls Lexa down for a deep kiss. Lexa lays down and Clarke curls herself into Lexa's arms. They close their eyes and fall asleep. Before she sleeps, Lexa hears Clarke finish the song, “So I'm comin' over, runnin' every red light. To hell with the closure - save it for another time. Try not to think about you but it ain't workin'. Why put out a fire when it's still burnin'. Just when I think movin' on is getting closer. I'm comin' over”

  
As they sleep, both Lexa and Clarke know that the morning is going to be full of questions. What did this mean for them? Did they still have a second chance? Both women didn't know. But they both had officially fallen off the cliff. Yet, neither of them minded the fall. Falling was easy enough. Where they would land at the end of everything was terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know I'm awful with smut. But i had to add it. The poem Kisses was written by me. If you want to use it feel free but don't steal it. This is my own personal work. And the poem is about someone very special to me. The song for this chapter is called I'm Comin' Over by Chris Young.


	10. Despacito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been a million and one years since I updated. I hope you guys forgive me and still read. This story is coming to a close and as it does, I find myself having more and more writers block. This chapter isn't my favorite but I needed to get this out. Thank you to every one who has commented, left kudos, and bookmarked my story. I'm no writer and to see this made my heart happy. Thank you for sticking with me through my first fanfic. The last chapter will hopefully make you all happy.

There's something about the world when it rains. It washes away the day and it feels like the earth has been cleaned. It's a new day and a time for reflecting and enjoying the gloom that comes along with it. Lexa never used to care for rainy days. That all changed when she met Clarke. She lived for the days it rained. And Lexa loved Clarke. Over time, the brunette began to see these gloomy days as beautiful. She saw the world through Clarke's eyes. Lexa stands in the middle of the gallery wrapped in one of the sheets used to cover the paintings. Looking out the window, the world is encased in a dark cloud of rain. Lexa shivers feeling the cold seep into the gallery. She walks around trying to warm up and grabs a nearby stool. She places it in front of the ‘Heda’ photo. Sitting down, Lexa takes a closer look. Clarke really captured her essence. The piercing green of Heda’s eyes is what captivates Lexa. Is this what Clarke saw in Lexa? How she saw her eyes? She takes more time to look closely at the painting. 

Clarke wakes up to an empty spot beside her. She gets up and can't help but feel a burning in her throat. She knew it. Lexa regretted what they had done. But how could she? Lexa was the one who came back. She kissed Clarke and wanted what they had just done. Hadn't she? She fights back her tears when she hears one of her stools being moved. She quickly grabs an extra painting sheet from the floor and walks out, “Lexa?” She doesn't mean to, but her voice sounds panicked and Lexa looks at Clarke, “I'm here, Clarke. I wouldn't… I wouldn't leave.” Clarke breathes a little easier and walks over to the brunette, “I'm sorry. I thought you left and that you regretted what we did and I just…” She's cut off by a pair of plump lips kissing her own, “I don't regret last night, Clarke. It meant more to me than you will know.” Clarke smiles, “Looking at the painting?” The brunette nods, “Why me, Clarke? Why am I the Commander?”

“My father told me that the two leaders, Heda and Wanheada, were in love with each other. But they each had a duty to serve their people. My father told me that Wanheada was me. I was always trying to fix everyone's problems. I hardly thought about myself. I always wondered who Heda was.” Clarke brushes her fingers over the painting, “And then one night, I was angry and threw red paint. Right here.” Lexa watches Clarke point and notices how much thicker the paint is. “As soon as I saw the red, I knew it was you. You were the commander. Because I loved you. I… love you. And it all made sense. Every story my dad made up about these two. I saw us in every one of them. It was only fitting to paint you.” Lexa blushes and pulls Clarke into another kiss. It's slower this time. Full of meaning. Unspoken words of love shared between both girls.

When they pull apart, Lexa opens her eyes and stares into Clarke's beautiful baby blues, “Clarke, what does this mean for us?” The angel sitting in front of her sighs, “I don't know, Lex. All I know is that I… I still want you. I never stopped. And I've missed you way too much. But I ended us. Broke us up.” Lexa holds Clarke's hand, “How about we take things slow.” “Lex, I think it's too late for that. We're both naked, covered in hickeys.” Lexa laughs, “I mean take our relationship slow. We don't have to be defined as anything. We can see where we go. If we find that the spark is no longer there…” She stops speaking when she hears Clarke sigh, “What is it, Clarke?” Clarke speaks in a whisper, “Lexa, the spark between us hasn't died out. I know that for sure. Hell, when you first came back, I couldn't help but stare at that jawline. And I noticed the necklace.” She lets her finger fall onto Lexa's neck and touches the chain, “Why did you keep it? Even after…”

“Clarke, I love you with every fiber of my being. I kept it because it helped me get through the bad nights. Sure I had my doubts, but when I held the necklace, a part of me just knew that we weren't over yet. We had more to our story than a bad break up.” Clarke kisses Lexa. Lexa pulls away, “If we are going to take things slow, we need…” Clarke kisses her again, “To stop…” Another kiss, “Kissing.” The blonde laughs and pulls Lexa up from the chair, “How about we take it slow later? If my memory serves, only one of us came last night.” Lexa smiles seductively, “You would be right.” Clarke kisses down Lexa's jaw and then her neck. She bites down and loves the sound Lexa gives her.

 

Clarke takes her hand and walks her back to the office. She closes the door and Clarke takes her time. She worships the tan, strong body laying underneath her. She touches Lexa's skin under her hands and revels in the way it feels. The two women look at each other and they both know in that moment, to hell with slow. Lexa sits up and kisses Clarke and they spend most of the morning wrapped up in each other. Clarke successfully making Lexa come three times. But Lexa was an overachiever. 

 

_____________________________________

 

“Raven, explain to me again why we are here?” Raven and Anya are standing outside the art gallery, “Anya, Lexa never got home last night and Clarke isn't at her place either. That's why.” Anya just nods. They wrap their jackets a little tighter around each other as the rain comes down harder and walk to the door and open it. They survey the gallery and notice the stool in front of the painting. They look around and Raven calls out, “Clarke? Lexa?” 

 

Anya hears a sound, “What the fuck?” Raven notices it too and they both walk to the office door. Raven is about to say something but Anya storms through the door. Raven has to fight back a laugh when she hears Anya yell, “MY EYES. OH MY GOD. GET OFF CLARKE! FUCKING SHIT!” Raven walks into the room to see Lexa and Clarke both blushing furiously red. She holds a fist up and does a small dance, “Yes! It's about God damn time! The way you two have been giving each other bedroom eyes!” Clarke finds a pen and throws it at Raven, “RAVEN! GET OUT!” Raven laughs when Anya pulls her by the arm and mumbles, “Gladly.” 

 

With the office door shutting, Clarke lets out a groan of pure embarrassment. Lexa is horrified, “My sister just… saw me naked and…” Clarke looks at Lexa and can't help but laugh. “Clarke! You ass this isn't funny!” Clarke is laughing so hard she's shaking and in between she manages to get out, “but… it kinda is!” Lexa notices the irony of the situation and begins to laugh too. It's a melody to Clarke's ears. A sound she will never get tired of. 

 

Both women move to the floor and lay down on a sheet Clarke has spread out. They are both still naked and just enjoying the comfort of being open with one another. Lexa stares at Clarke, “Lex, I can feel you staring. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Lexa laughs, “Clarke, how did this happen? It's only been a little over a week. Two at most and yet… we managed to wind up here.” Clarke sits up and props her head up on her hand, “Is here such a bad thing, Lex?” Lexa looks down at Clarke's lips and takes a deep breath, “Clarke, of course not. But you have to understand that I came here with the intention of figuring out why you ended things so...abruptly and then say goodbye to you for good.” Brightwater blue eyes bore into deep pine forest green, “And how do you feel now, Lex? Because you can still choose to walk out that door. You can leave and never have to hear or deal with me again. I know what I did. I broke your heart. Mine was breaking too. And it's not an excuse but it's all I've got.” 

 

Lexa watches the tears form in the corner of Clarke's eyes and she pulls Clarke closer to her, “Clarke Griffin, I love you. With all my heart and soul. My body and mind. It has all been yours since the first time we met. We keep talking about me. You forget that there are two of us. You had good reasons. Although it may not have been ideal how you ended things, I understand why you did it.” Clarke just listens as Lexa begins to tuck blonde curls behind Clarke's ear, “Baby, you needed to fix yourself and find what you lost. You weren't healed. You fell and spiraled and you saw that it wasn't good for our relationship. Even though I would have been with you every step of the way, I now understand that you needed to do this by yourself. You needed to heal and take your time without any interruptions. Set your own pace. And you did that. Clarke, I've seen you grow. You've become this amazing woman, artist, friend. And without the separation from me, I don't think you would have gotten this far.”

 

Clarke kisses Lexa, “Lex, thank you. For understanding and putting it into words when I couldn't. For seeing it how I did and not jumping to conclusions again. But it still… it still doesn't explain what we are going to do now.” Lexa is about to speak when both their phones begin to go off like crazy. Clarke's phone is sitting on the desk so she reaches up and grabs it. Unlocking the screen, she sees a group text with all their friends.

 

**[Raven 10:30 AM]** _ Guys, team Clexa is official. _

 

**[Bellamy 10:30 AM]** _ Murph and I say it's about fucking time. _

 

**[Octavia 10:31 AM]** _ THEY'RE BACK BITCHES! We should all go out tonight and have a good time! Now that the crew is all back together! _

 

**[Wells 10:32 AM]** _ That sounds like fun. I haven't been out dancing in a while. Let's go! _

 

**[Mom 10:33 AM]** _ You delinquents please just drink responsibly. I'm glad to hear Clarke and Lexa are back. _

 

Lexa laughs and Clarke turns red, “They added my mom into the chat! Just then another message comes through,

 

**[Gustus 10:35 AM]** _ Anya, you and your mom owe Abby and myself 20 bucks. Pay up kiddo. _

 

“THEY BET ON US!” This time Clarke is laughing when Lexa grabs her phone and responds back,

 

**[Lex ❤ 10:37 AM]** _ MY OWN FAMILY. AND CLARKE'S MOTHER TOO?? YOU PEOPLE HAVE NO SHAME! _

 

Everyone stops answering after that. Clarke has to wipe her eyes from the tears because she's laughing so hard. Lexa just watches and lets out a small smile, “Dancing does sound fun tonight. What do you think?” Clarke smiles, “Lexa Woods are you asking me out on a date?” Lexa nods and Clarke kisses her, “Yes. Of course! But first, help me finish cleaning up this mess in the gallery and we can go back to my place?” Lexa smiles,  “I'd like that.” The girls get up and find their lost clothes. Lexa turns on Pandora using her phone and they begin to clean up the rest of the gallery. 

 

Just as they finish up, the guitar of a song plays through and Lexa stares at Clarke, “Remember this song?” Clarke can only laugh and smile as she nods. They both start singing as Luis Fonsi plays, “Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote. Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (DY). Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome. Muéstrame el camino que yo voy. (Oh)Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal    
Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan    
Solo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh yeah)” As the song continues, Lexa and Clarke both smile as the memory comes back.

 

_____________________________________

 

_ “Guys! Come on and dance. I love this song!” Raven pulls Lexa and Clarke onto the living room floor. They were supposed to be helping Abby clean out the living room but it wasn't happening. Instead Raven has played more music than actually helping. Octavia laughs and starts to dance with Raven. Clarke dances too but stops when she notices Lexa just watching. “Lex?” Lexa gives Clarke an embarrassed smile, “I don't… know how to dance to this.” Clarke smiles, “Come here.” Taking Lexa's hand in hers, she pulls the  brunette closer to her, “Follow my lead.” She places her hand on Lexa's waist and pulls them flush together. Lexa watches as Clarke's hips start to sway to the music. Lexa feels her mouth go dry. Clarke has always been sexy but Lexa has never seen Clarke dance this way. Noticing Lexa checking her out, Clarke smiles seductively at her girlfriend, “See something you like?” Lexa blushes and nods. She starts to feel the beat a little better.  _

 

_ Clarke notices Lexa start to move and sees that she's a natural, “Lexa, you knew how to dance to this.” Lexa laughs, “I really didn't, Clarke.” They start to dance a little more to the music and Lexa loves every minute of it. _

 

_ _________________________ _ ____________

 

Clarke pulls Lexa close to her as the song continues, “Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal. Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más. Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro.” Lexa immediately puts her hands on Clarke's hips. They start to move together. Clarke then turns over and let's Lexa wrap her arms around her. They dance close to each other and just bask in the moment. 

 

A little while later, Clarke and Lexa find themselves at a certain bakery. They are holding hands and Kane watches them walk in with a soft smile on his face, “Ah. My two favorite customers. It's so good to see you girls back here again. I've missed you both.” He goes to the back and comes out with a white box and two hot chocolates, “These are on the house.” Lexa and Clarke both shake their heads, “Kane, we can't.” He holds up his hand, “Nonsense, Clarke. Please. I've been hoping to see you girls together again. Make an old man happy.” Clarke smiles, “You're nowhere near old, Kane. But thank you for this.” He smiles and walks to the back to prepare more muffins. Lexa and Clarke walk back to Clarke's apartment, white box and hot chocolates in hand. Lexa holds everything so Clarke can unlock her door and they walk in. 

 

Lexa places the white box on Clarke's kitchen table, “Should we see what he gave us?” Clarke smiles and opens the box. Inside is a large blueberry muffin with icing that says, “Welcome back, Clexa.” Clarke shows Lexa and they both laugh. It's a light hearted laugh. One that both women are happy to hear. It means that maybe there is a promise of tomorrow. A second chance to make things right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is Despacito by Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee.


	11. What's mine is yours Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapters are going to be rather long so bear with me. I may also extend it to more than 12 chapters. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It touches my heart to write it. Also you may notice there's no song. At least not yet. Hence part 1.

**1 year later**

“Octavia Blake, Lexa Woods!” Octavia and Lexa both look at each other with eyes full of fear. Clarke comes rounding the corner of the gym to see both girls standing on the sparring mats, “What the fuck are you two doing?” Octavia is wrapping her hands, “Oh come on, princess. When Lexa first got here, she accepted my challenge to a fight.” She throws a few punches in the air, “She's going to see just how good I've gotten.” Lexa laughs, “Being cocky is a sure way to lose. And you know me, Clarke. I'm a woman of my word. Be prepared to buy those shots tonight.” Clarke glares at both of them, “And you BOTH just so happen to do this a day before our wedding?” Lexa blushes, “Clarke, my love, we'll be fine really.” “Alexandria Woods, I swear if either of you hurt each other so badly, I will not be walking down that aisle!” She walks into the bleachers on the side of the sparring mats and sits down next to Raven and Anya. Anya laughs, “Relax, Clarke. Your girl is a natural. Lexa knows and is looking forward to tomorrow. Let her have this bit of fun tonight as a free woman.” Raven holds Anya’s hand, “Hot stuff, I'm with Clarke on this. Don't encourage.” Clarke nods at Raven, “Thank you. At least someone has some common sense.” “Yes I do. Which is why I'm betting fifty dollars on Octavia.” Clarke feels her mouth hang open, “You're kidding me? Jesus I just want my wedding to go normally. Not with my bride and bridesmaid looking like they just got out of a bar fight.” Anya laughs, “You're on, love. Fifty on Lexa. She's better and faster than Octavia. And not to worry, Clarke. Both girls won't be punching in the face.” Clarke scoffs, “Yes, because bruised ribs really make me feel better.”

 

Indra comes out on the mat with Lincoln. He is holding up a bell and Indra clears her throat, “This is beyond stupid. But here I am helping my daughter and her hooligan friends. Lincoln, ring the bell.” Lincoln rings the bell and goes to sit with the rest of the group. Bellamy and Murphy showed up along with Monty, Miller, Jasper,  and Maya. The whole gang was here to witness the fight. He was sure bets were being made against the girls. As he takes a seat next to Clarke, she gives him a small smile, “I tried to talk Octavia out of this. I know how important tomorrow is for you and Lexa.” Clarke gives him a hug, “Thank you, Lincoln. But my fiance and your girlfriend are both too damn stubborn.” They both laugh and look at the the two girls. Octavia is dancing around Lexa. She's trying to get a read on the way Lexa moves. Octavia steps forward and throws an undercut to Lexa's ribs. Lexa noticed and quickly draws away and kicks her foot out to hit Octavia in her leg. Octavia recoils but not fast enough. She can feel the sting of Lexa's right kick.

 

Lexa speaks, “Not bad, Octavia. You're reading my body movements. Let's see what else you have in your pocket.” Octavia smirks and moves forward. She watches Lexa closely. Lexa steps closer and leans to her left and hits her right arm out into Octavia's side. Octavia moves her arms down to protect her side but is just a second too slow and Lexa's fist makes contact with her ribs. She takes a step back to try and catch her breath. Octavia can hear her friends, “Come on, O! You got this! Kick her ass!” She regains her composure and gains some confidence, “You're going down, Lexa.” Lexa simply smiles and motions for Octavia to come at her with everything she's got.

 

Octavia moves forward quickly and sends two right jabs and a left into Lexa's sides and hits her. Lexa grunts and grabs Octavia's arm as she connects it with Lexa's left side. She pulls Octavia to the ground and wraps herself around Octavia's arm into an aggressive arm lock. Octavia cries out because it hurts. Lexa is waiting for her to tap out. The tap out never comes. Lincoln watches with worried eyes along with Clarke and their friends. Lincoln stands up and Bellamy yells out, “Octavia, what are you doing??!!” Indra is about to intervene when she sees Octavia work her way out of the position she is in.

 

Octavia takes a deep breath and with all her strength manages to raise Lexa and slam her not once but twice and Lexa lets go. The wind is knocked out of her and she gasps trying to get it back. Anya watches, “No fucking way!” Octavia takes a chance and gets on top of Lexa and pins her down. Indra goes to the mat and starts to call out, “1, 2, 3…” Clarke gets up and runs to the mat and hugs Octavia, “Holy shit, you won!” Octavia laughs, “I won!!!” Lexa clears her throat and Clarke looks down, “Baby, are you okay?” She helps Lexa up and Lexa smiles, “I'm alright, Clarke. She turns to face Octavia, “You are really good, Octavia. I'm impressed and will be buying the first round of shots as promised.” She holds her hand out for a shake but Octavia pulls her into a hug.

 

Lincoln pulls Octavia into his arms and kisses her, “I'm so proud.” All the friends gather in a circle. Raven and Anya are holding hands, “I do believe you all need to pay up.” Octavia looks around and sees her brother pay up, “Bitch, you bet against me??!!” Bellamy blushes and Murphy pulls him close, “If it makes you feel better, I was all for you winning. Knew you could do it.” Octavia hugs him, “At least you believe me in me.” They all laugh and head to the showers so Octavia can change. Lexa and Clarke stay behind. Lexa has a smile on her face, “Octavia is really good.” Clarke smiles and whispers, “I saw that.” Lexa responds, “Saw what?”

 

“Lexa Woods, don't play stupid with me. You've done this since Indra adopted you. I remember you told me the story.” Lexa gives a small smile, “She did all the work, Clarke. She won fair and square.” Clarke pulls Lexa close and kisses her, “Go get dressed, babe. We're having dinner in an hour and you're buying the first shots.” Lexa laughs when she walks and Clarke pats her butt as she goes. Clarke watches Lexa walk into the locker room and Indra comes up, “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Clarke can only beam in response, “Yes. I've been ready all my life it feels like.” Indra smiles and hugs her future daughter in law, “You and Lexa are going to be a wonderful pair. And I cannot wait for those grandkids I'll be having.” Clarke laughs along with Indra, “You and my mom both.” She looks down at the engagement ring. Clarke remembers the day with perfect clarity. It was shortly after they had reconciled their relationship.

 

_____________________________________

 

_Lexa had the ring in her pocket. She had asked Abby for her daughter's hand in marriage and Abby had simply laughed, “I was waiting for this day since Clarke first brought you home to meet us. Of course you may. Jake would give his approval as well.” Lexa felt the pride and love swell in her chest. And now they were here. Lexa was picking Clarke up for a date. They went on a lot of them. Clarke was scared for the first few months and wanted to make sure that Lexa still understood she could leave whenever she wanted. Lexa shook her head. That girl was something else entirely. As if Lexa could leave the only woman who owned her heart. Clarke got into the car and they kissed like they always did, “Where are we headed?” Lexa carefully puts the ring back in her pocket, “I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach? The sunset is beautiful.” Clarke holds Lexa's hand in hers, “That sounds incredible, Lex.” They drive to the beach and both girls are too lost in thought to make conversation._

 

_Lexa finds a parking spot and turns off the car. She opens her door and runs over to Clarke's and opens it for her. Clarke takes hold of Lexa's arm, “And who said chivalry is dead?” Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke's cheek. Together they walk to the sand and take off their shoes. They walk and Clarke begins to talk about her next art exhibit. Lexa hangs on to every word. Just as they get close to the pier, Lexa smiles knowing her friends had helped set this up. “Clarke, how does a beach side dinner sound?” The blonde showed the biggest smile, “That sounds beautiful.” She takes Clarke to a secluded part of the beach and there is a table set up. They sit down to an already prepared meal. Lexa smiles, “I figured steak and potatoes were in order.” Clarke laughs and moves the lid covering her dish. The girls begin to eat and fall into easy and light conversation. “Lexa, we've talked about my gallery, my shows, what about you?” Lexa smiles, “My second book of poetry is set to be released soon.” Clarke is excited and Lexa can hear it in her voice, “Lex! That's amazing!” Lexa can't help but be enticed by Clarke, “Thank you, Clarke. I'm excited for this one.” At the end of dinner, Lexa takes Clarke's hand in hers, “The sun is beginning to set.”_

 

_Clarke and Lexa walk along the beach together. Lexa has never looked more beautiful. She has her hair to one side and is wearing black skinny jeans and a red flannel. Even in simple clothing, Lexa looks like a model. Clarke smiles in admiration and stops walking when Lexa stops, “Clarke?” “Hmm?”_

 

_Lexa takes a breath because she is nervous, “We were together for two years and then we broke up. You had lost your father and needed time to cope. To be yourself and heal. I went off and wrote my first book. But something called me home a few months after it was released. So with what money I had, I packed my stuff up and moved back to my apartment here. I ran into you and that week was crazy. So much happened in such a short span of time. And now here we are, nearly a year later. In that time, I learned that there was such a thing as a second chance. A second chance to love you. To hold you when you feel weak, to hold you when you feel strong. I love being with you and sharing this life together.”_

 

_Clarke is tearing up at the comments Lexa is making. She isn't sure what is going on until she finds Lexa getting down on one knee, opening a velvet box, “Clarke Griffin, I have loved you for what seems like my entire life. We have been through ups and downs and still you take my breath away through it all. Please do me the honor of sharing our next chapter in life as my wife, will you marry me?” The ring is a simple band with diamond studs all around it, “Lexa… YES!” Lexa smiles and places the ring on Clarke's finger. Clarke pulls her close and kisses her with love and a fiery passion._

_______________________________________________________

“Hello? Earth to Clarke?” Clarke shakes her head, “I'm sorry, what?” Lexa laughs, “You were gone for a while. Are you ready to go? The gang is already outside waiting for us.” Clarke gives Lexa that smile that drives her insane, “I'm ready. Let's go.” Together they walk out of the gym hand in hand. Standing outside, Clarke smiles at her group of friends, “My mom made us all a reservation at my dad's favorite restaurant.” Raven speaks up, “You mean the Dropship??” Clarke can't miss the excitement in Raven's voice and laughs, “The very same.” “Yes! Let's go get our grub on!” Everyone begins to make their way to their respective cars. Lexa and Clarke get into Lexa's jeep and they drive in a comfortable silence. That's when Lexa disrupts it, “Clarke, is Wells going to be there?” “Yes, love. He had some paperwork to fill out for the military, remember he was being discharged. He said he'd meet us there.” Lexa smiles, happy to know that all her friends and family would be there.

Pulling into the restaurant, both women step out of the car and gravitate towards each other. They could never really stand to be more than two feet apart. They walk inside and notice Abby sitting with Kane. That was a new development. Clarke was happy when she heard about her mom and Kane. Her mother deserved a chance at being happy again. Kane seemed to do that for her. They met one day when Clarke went in for her usual muffins and the pair hit it off. Abby smiled like she used to when Jake would tell her jokes. Clarke was just happy her mother was taking a chance. He was a good and kind man who cared deeply. He fit right in with the rest of the delinquents and family. Lexa pulls out Clarke's chair and she sits. “Hey mom, Kane.” They both have soft smiles, “Hi sweetheart.” “Hi, Clarke.” The rest of the crew make their way in and all sit down.

 

There is quiet conversation for a while until a waitress comes by, “Hi, my name is Luna. What can I get you all started with to drink?” Octavia looks directly at Lexa and mouths, “Pay up, bitch.” Lexa can only laugh, “Could we get a round of shots on me tonight?” Luna smiles, “Wow, what's the occasion?” “Well, I was challenged to a fight by that lovely brunette there and I lost. I'm a woman of my word and have to pay up.” Luna smiles, “An honest woman. I like that.” Sensing the flirty undertone, Clarke moves slightly closer to Lexa and kisses her cheek. Luna looks down and clears her throat, “What else can I get everyone?” Everyone orders their drinks and they all begin to talk to each other in easy conversation.

 

Wells is the last to arrive, “Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I had to fill out my papers. Who knew it would be such a long process. They are sad to see me leave but I want to be home.” Anya stands up and shakes his hand, “It's good to have you home, Wells. Thank you for your service.” Luna comes back with the round of shots and Lexa takes one, “To Wells. For making it back home safely, and for his time served in the Military.” Everyone grabs a shot glass and Murphy hands one to Wells. They hold up their glasses and knock the drink back. Bellamy is the first to break the silence, “Alright! Now let's get down to business, Lexa. We have a bachelor party set up for you.”

 

Lexa can only shake her head, “Guys, can't we just enjoy dinner? I'd rather not be tired for tomorrow.” Clarke speaks up, “You better not be. I plan on a few parties of my own.” Lexa laughs and kisses Clarke. “Ugh, you two are gross. Get a room.” Lexa takes the chance to shoot a glare at her sister, “We did. But you and Raven decided to barge in without knocking!” Raven coughs on her drink and laughs. Anya on the other hand has a comment of her own, “You little shit. I didn't know you'd be on top of Clarke!” Indra taps her glass, “That's enough you two. You're acting like five year olds. Knock it off.” The table laughs and Luna comes around, “Are we ready to order?” Abby smiles, “Yes dear, my husband used to love this restaurant so much they named a course after him. We'll all have Jake's recommendation.” Luna smiles, “That's a fan favorite of just about everyone who come in here. It's so simple it just works.” Abby gives a soft smile, “Jake used to really love steak.” The table grows a little quiet in memory of Jake but Gustus speaks up, “Yeah, we all knew that. Especially after dinner when he would go into his food coma.”

 

Raven joins in, “Or when he would have one broccoli and blame his gas on the vegetable instead of his carnivorous diet.” Everyone laughs and they start to tell stories of their own about Jake. Clarke and Lexa smile as they hear how Jake helped Octavia ride a bike. Or how he made sure to cover up Raven's explosion in Sinclair's shop. Bellamy told the story of how he first came out to Jake and explained his massive crush on Murphy. Clarke moves a little closer to Lexa when Murphy kisses Bellamy. Murphy's story was how Jake managed to help him get out of an abusive relationship with a horrible woman. Everyone backed Murphy up no matter what. Bellamy told him a bit closer, “You'll never have to worry about that again.” Murphy smiles, “I know, babe.”

 

Clarke laughs when Lexa kisses her cheek, “What is it, Clarke?” She laughs again, “Haha, have you noticed all our friends are gay? The only straight people here are Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, and Maya. And for a while I thought Jasper had a thing for Monty but they're just really good friends.” Lexa has to laugh a little at that as well. Clarke was right. Lexa whispers, “I thought Raven and Octavia had a thing until my sister and Lincoln came into the picture.” Clarke lets out another laugh and that's when she notices the whole table has gone quiet. They're all watching Lexa and Clarke. Feeling her skin turn flush, Clarke speaks, “What...are you all staring at?”

 

“We're staring at you two, Clarke.” All eyes turn to Wells, “Team Clexa is back. Something we've all wanted since the day you two… ended. Your love is a magnificent thing. I've never really believed in soulmates but you two make me want to believe. I hope I find someone who looks at me the way Lexa looks at you. Or how any of your partners look at all of you.” He talks to the whole table now, “Love is such an incredible thing. It fills your heart and soul and gives you a happiness you never knew you were missing. Cherish it with all you've got.” Abby holds up a glass of water, “Here here.” Everyone at the table wipes their eyes just as the food comes out, “Here we are, folks. Jake's recommendation.” Luna serves the plates of food out and they all get ready to chow down until Kane stands, “If I may, I'd like to say something.” The delinquents turn to look at the quiet man. Clarke smiles and gives him a nod of encouragement. Kane clears his throat, “I met Clarke and Lexa one rainy morning when they came into my little bakery. They were seeking shelter from the storm that happened to blow in that morning. I could tell these two were going to make it. Just seeing the way Lexa stared at Clarke. It was almost as if Clarke had hung the moon and stars.”

 

Lexa holds Clarke's hand as Kane continues, “They used to come in as often as they could after that. I guess my muffins are good.” Clarke laughs, “They're great!” The table goes into a small fit of laughs and with a smile, Kane continues, “They're great apparently. But anyway, what I'm trying to get at here is that I know you two girls will have a long and healthy marriage. It's going to be one that people love to tell over and over again and still never get tired of hearing it. To Clarke and Lexa.” He raises his glass and everyone follows suit. They take a drink and sit back. They eat and just enjoy being home. Being with family.

 


	12. What's mine is yours Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a little trouble getting this chapter out. Let me see if it worked. I made a few changes and edits to see if it would let me post it. There is still no song yet guys. Like I said bear with me. These final chapters are really beautiful for me to write. I absolutely love it.

At the end of dinner, the group gather outside. Clarke has a vice grip on Lexa, “Love, we talked about this. We can't see each other into the wedding. So go home and enjoy whatever Octavia and Raven have planned. While I try to get out of whatever Bellamy and the guys have planned.” Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa, “I'll see you at the altar, Mrs. Lexa Griffin.” Lexa kisses the blonde one more time, “I'll be the one standing in a tuxedo, Mrs. Clarke Woods.” Both girls smile and Raven makes a gagging noise, “Come on, Clarkey. It's time for your bachelorette party.” She pulls Clarke away and Lexa walks over with Bellamy. 

 

Sitting in the car, Clarke has no idea where they are going, “Guys, where are we going? I told you I don't want a party. I want to be presentable tomorrow. Not hungover or sleep deprived.” Raven and Octavia laugh, “Oh, princess. Not to worry, Raven and I know. We just thought we'd take you somewhere...special.” Clarke is even more confused but decides to let her two best friends handle it. She looks down at her phone when it beeps.

 

**[Wifey ❤9:30 PM] The guys have hired a stripper. Clarke, I promise I'm not doing anything to get me into trouble!**

 

**[Future Mrs. Woods ❤ 9:30 PM] Lol, as long as I'm still the prettiest woman, enjoy yourself, babe. Who knows what our wedding night might consist of.**

 

**[Wifey ❤9:31 PM] You'll always be number one. You're all I see, Clarke. And I look forward to our wedding night. Gotta go. I'll see you at the altar!**

 

**[Future Mrs. Woods ❤ 9:31 PM] I'll be the one in white.**

 

Clarke puts her phone down when she notices the car coming to a stop. Raven has brought them to a lake. She goes to the trunk of her car and pulls out a large blanket and a cooler. “Raven?” Octavia laughs, “Leave it to the princess not to remember.” Clarke had been standing out of the car looking over at the lake with a tear in her eye, “I..I remember, Octavia.” They were at Polis Lake. It was a favorite of her dad's. Since Clarke was little, he would bring her here every Sunday up until he couldn't anymore. It had been so long since she had been here, “I just can't believe you two remembered.” 

 

Raven and Octavia hug Clarke and Raven speaks softly, “Clarke, this is the spot your dad always took us. And I know… I know it doesn't mean the same but I heard when he promised to bring you out here one night just before your wedding. So he could have one more night with you as his daughter and not as someone's wife. I wanted to keep that promise.” Octavia keeps her arms around Clarke who has started to ball her eyes out, “H..he always said… he would bring the cooler of beer.” She lets out a watery laugh when she sees Raven lift up the cooler, “I remembered that too.” The girls walk to the water's edge and set the blanket up. Octavia pulls out 3 beers and they open them together. “To Clarke and Lexa. May tomorrow be as amazing as the rest of your lives will be.” Raven laughs at Octavia's toast. Clarke raises her beer, “To my dad. For somehow always finding a way to surprise me even when he's gone. We miss you dad.” The girls take another drink and just sit in silence. They listen to the sound of the lake around them.

 

They begin to tell stories about the past. Times with Jake, or just a time before they met each other. How they used to be. They talk about life and their fears. But most of all they just sit and exist. Taking in all that's around them and enjoying the time they have together.

 

_____________________________________

 

The next morning, Clarke finds herself up two hours before her alarm. Today is the day. She has everything picked out. The food, chicken strips for the kids, a nice chicken masala for the adults. The venue was picked out. A beautiful vineyard located in the countryside of Polis. Even her dress was perfect. It was a beautiful, white gown. It was strapless and hugged her curves. There was a slight V that showed just enough cleavage. The back of the dress was lace. As Clarke watches the time count down, she can't help but feel a small sadness in her heart. Everything is perfect but one person is missing. 

 

“I wish you were here, dad. To see me. To see us. Lexa's tux looks beautiful. I haven't seen her in it yet.” She wipes a few stray tears. Before she decides to get up, there's a slight knock at the door. “Coming.” She grabs her robe and covers up and walks to open the door. She lets out a surprised gasp.

 

“Surprised to see me?” Clarke tears up, “Dad.”

She hugs him tightly and cries into his chest. He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back, “Come on, sweetheart. It's your wedding day. I'm supposed to be the one crying.” Clarke can't help but laugh at that, “Daddy, how...how are you...here?” “It's a long story, very confusing too. How about we enjoy the time?” Clarke can only nod as she inhales her father's cologne. She felt like a small child again. 

 

“I see you have the dress picked out?” Clarke smiles and holds her father's warm hand, “I do! It's just like the one I showed you and mom when I was little.” Jake laughs and Clarke beams. She's missed him so much. “You always were a princess, Clarke.” “Well dad, I had a king and queen for parents. What did you expect?” Jake laughs again, “And Lexa better treat you like a queen.” “Dad, you don't need to worry about that.” Jake sits on the bed and pats the spot next to him, “It's time we have a heart to heart, kiddo.” Clarke sits down, “I think so too, dad. Why...why didn't you tell me you were sick?” 

 

Clarke feels almost guilty seeing the happiness drain from his eyes and Jake suddenly looks so much older, “Kiddo, you were attached to my hip. And I thought I could fight this. I thought I could win. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you wouldn't live anymore. You would be home and worrying about me. Making sure I had my medications and everything. That's not what I wanted for you. I wanted you to live your life. To find happiness with Lexa because I knew how happy she made you. I knew this day would come.” Clarke cries as she talks to him, “You could have told me. I spent all that time hating mom because I thought it was partially her fault you had died! I…” She gets up from the bed and walks to the center of the room. 

 

Jake sighs, “You what, Clarke? Say it.” Clarke knows she shouldn't waste this time with her father but she yells at him, “I HATED YOU FOR LEAVING ME!!” Her chest heaves and she's crying uncontrollably now, “I needed you! I couldn't breathe. I couldn't eat! I couldn't function, Dad! I didn't know you had died until mom came and told me!” Jake stands up and walks to his daughter, “What are you really angry about, Clarke?” She pushes her father and cries out, “I DIDN'T GET TO TELL YOU GOODBYE!!” She crumples into his open arms and hugs him. He holds her tight, “Oh, sweetheart. I didn't want you to come into that room. I wanted you to remember me happy and healthy. Just like I am now. I didn't want to fill your head with memories of me sick.” He calms Clarke down, “I knew you girls would be okay. You and your mom are strong. And I knew you'd survive without me. Your mom is dating again and I quite like Kane. And it took a little bit of luck but I managed to get Lexa to come back. And a small push and now all my girls are back together.” Clarke sniffles, “You?” Jake wipes away a few tears, “Who else would put the thought in Lexa's head to come home?” Clarke laughs. 

 

“Sweetheart, I came to tell you that I love you. And even though I can't walk you down the aisle, I'm glad it's Gustus. I'll be with you every step of the way. Just name a grandkid after me first before Gus okay?” Clarke laughs, “Really, Dad?” “Hey! I'm dead. I deserve this at least.” Clarke punches Jake's arm in play, “It's not funny.” Jake laughs, “Sorry. Dry humor. I don't want to cry at your wedding.” Even as he speaks, Clarke can see the tears well in his eyes. She hugs him one last time, “I love you, Dad. And I miss you everyday.” He hugs her back tighter, “I love you too, kiddo. Tell everyone hi for me, okay? And tell Raven that she owes me $40 bucks. I was right. There are mechanic shops up here.” Clarke laughs and doesn't stop laughing. Jake smiles, “It's time to wake up, Clarke. You're late.” 

 

Clarke looks at her dad with confusion in her eyes, “Why do you sound like mom?” Jake is patting her arm now, “Clarke, honey it's time to wake up. You're really late.” Clarke opens her eyes, “M..mom?” Abby is smiling at her, “Good morning. Ready for the big day?” Clarke hugs her mother and cries. “Baby girl, what's wrong?” Clarke sniffles, “I..I d..dreamt of dad.” Abby stiffens but looks at her daughter, “What did he say?” “He's happy for you. He said he liked Kane. He also said that he's happy Lexa and I are back together and getting married. He didn't want to cry but he did anyway.” Abby is crying at this point and hugs her daughter. 

 

Octavia and Raven barge in, Octavia yelling, “We're back bitches!” They see both women crying, “Shit. Am I going to have to kick someone's ass?” Clarke laughs and lets go of her mom to wipe her eyes, “No, Raven. I had a dream of my dad. He said you owe him $40 bucks. There are mechanic shops where he's at.” Raven's eyes go wide, “Holy shit.” Octavia laughs, “That's amazing, guys but we have a wedding to get to! And Clarke, you're really late. You've got less than two hours!” Clarke gets out of bed so fast she falls and everyone laughs. It's chaos as Clarke runs to shower and the girls get everything out and ready. 


	13. What's mine is yours Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. The final climax to my story. This has been such an incredible journey. I enjoyed writing this story so much and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. We also have the song! I may not be a writer but this chapter is the one I'm the most proud of. May we meet again my fellow readers. Until next time. 
> 
> -Longliveclexa445

Lexa wakes up in her hotel room. There are butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Today was the big day. She was marrying the woman of her dreams. She looks over to the clock and notices that she's got two hours before she needs to wake up and start getting ready. With her head on the pillow, she picks her phone up and rereads the message Clarke sent her. 

 

**[Future Mrs. Woods ❤ 9:31 PM] I'll be the one in white.**

 

Lexa can't help but smile at that. She had only ever dreamed of this moment since she started dating Clarke for the first time. And now it was coming true. She recalls the bachelorette party the guys threw her. It was more for them but she let them party. Strippers weren't really her thing. They kept trying to give her a dance and shots but her mind could only conjure up Clarke. It wasn't long into the party that she went to bed and let the guys continue what they were doing. 

 

Lexa is ready for today. Everything is picked out and the tuxedo made her look good. Clarke would definitely have trouble keeping her hands off Lexa. The brunette lets out a quiet laugh at the thought. She's about to get up to work out a little bit when there is a knock at the door.

 

Curious as to who it could be, she gets up and opens the door. “Holy shit!” There's a gentle laugh, “I hope that's not how you greet my daughter?” Lexa shakes her head and hugs the man in front of her. Jake wraps his arms around Lexa just like he used to and everything falls into place. Lexa felt like something was missing from all the planning. She realized that it was Jake. Jake was a figure that could never be replaced and it made Lexa miss him even more, “Jake… how... “ He shakes his head and walks into the room, “That's an explanation that I don't have time for. Let's just enjoy the moment, hmm?” 

 

Lexa laughs and closes the door. She sits on a chair in front of Jake as he sits on the bed, “You were a hard girl to track, Lexa?” Confusion falls upon her face, “I'm sorry?” Jake laughs a little, “After you and Clarke broke up. It took me a few months to find where you'd been. And then trying to get you to come home was even worse! I'm telling you, you sure make a father's job hard!” Lexa is beyond confused now, “Jake, I'm sorry but what are you talking about?” He laughs again, “You really think it was your idea to go home? Are you kidding?! You and my daughter have always been so sickly in love but rather blind to it all. You wouldn't have gone home without my telling you to do so. And you know it.” 

 

Lexa thinks back and reality hits her hard. It was true. A week before deciding to come back to Polis, Lexa kept thinking of Jake. His favorite movies would play on television, songs he knew by heart were on the radio, even his favorite food would be on display. It gave Lexa a home sick feeling and it was why she decided to head back. “Jake, how did you know though? That Clarke would be okay?” He pats the bed next to him and when Lexa sits down he smiles softly, “A father always knows. I was watching the day you two broke up. And it made me beyond sad. It was my fault.” Lexa shakes her head and cuts him off, “Jake, it wasn't your fault. You aren't going to take the blame for this.” He pats Lexa's shoulder, “Relax will you? Clarke ended things because she needed to. She needed time to heal, to cope with the loss. She felt like she was holding you back so she ended it. I knew though that the moment she did, she regretted it. She wanted nothing more than to call you and have you come back. But you two… so damn stubborn you girls are. You both picked up the phone from time to time and tried to call each other. I could see both of your hearts were breaking. Lexa, I'll never forgive myself for not telling you all that I was sick. For hurting you in the worst possible way. But I knew I had to bring my girls back together. The family wasn't the same without you there.”

 

Lexa wipes a few tears and Jake laughs softly, “Hey now, you're not supposed to be crying. If anything, I should be. You're marrying my daughter today.” Lexa laughs, “I'll take good care of her, Jake.” He smiles, “I know, Lexa. I've never trusted anyone with Clarke's heart. But I trust you. You've always loved her. I'll admit sometimes you overreact but then again, everyone does at some point or other. So go today and know that I love you both so much. You've become an amazing woman. And I give my blessing to you. Enjoy your time together. There are moments you will never get back if you stay mad. And kiss her every chance you get. I never kissed Abby as much as I should have. But most of all, love her hard and enjoy this second chance you've been given.” Lexa hugs Jake tightly again, “I will, Jake. Thank you.” “Anytime, kiddo. Now it's time to wake up. I'll be there today. Save me a seat.” Lexa laughs, “Already done.”

 

Lexa wakes up to the chime of her alarm. With a smile on her face, she gets up to shower and get ready. Today is the day. Lexa Woods was going to marry the love her life. It still amazed her in a way she never thought possible. She was nervous, but with Clarke standing next to her, Lexa knew she could conquer the world. 

 

_____________________________________

 

**Polis Vineyard**

 

“Wait! One more picture!” Clarke sighs, “Raven!! We have enough of them. I don't want to be late to my own wedding. They're ready to start soon!” Octavia pulls Clarke over to a mirror, “One more won't hurt, princess. Make it look cool.” Raven laughs and has her phone out, “Baby, we are cool. Poses ladies.” They all have a serious expression, Clarke in the middle wearing her wedding dress, Raven on her right side and Octavia on her left. They each have a look that says, “Try me, Bitch.” 

 

Raven shows the girls and they all love it, “Send me that, yeah? It's gonna become my Instagram picture when this is over. I would do it now but I want to surprise Lexa.” The girls smile, “Done and done, princess. Okay! Mama G, tell them we're ready to go in 10 minutes!” Abby laughs, “On it!” Clarke smiles and can only wonder what Lexa and the rest of the crew are up to. 

 

Lexa is standing at the altar. She's looking down the hallway when she sees Abby come out mouthing 10 minutes. The butterflies start. Anya comes up to her, “As your best man, I think I should tell you that there is still time to run!” Lincoln comes up behind her and smacks her arm, “That's not funny!” Anya laughs, “You asshole that hurt. But it is funny. I know this one won't leave. Look at how dumbstruck in love she is.” Lexa can only laugh, “You guys better go lineup!” They leave Lexa and Wells comes up, “So hotshot, ready for this?” Lexa hugs him, “Wells, I've been ready since day one to tell you the truth. She's all I've been dreaming about.” Wells laughs, “I better go find my seat.”

 

Looking out into the crowd, Lexa notices the people who have shown up. Monty and Miller sit together along with Jasper and Maya. She sees some old friends Harper and Monroe who managed to make it today. Then her eyes land on Murphy and Bellamy. They're whispering to each other and laughing. She can only wonder when Bellamy will pop the question. He already has the ring. She sees Wells sitting next to Niylah and they begin to have a small conversation. Lexa can only wonder if they'd be a good fit. Her eyes scan the crowd and she sees her family and Clarke's family. It makes her happy to know that they all approved and wanted to be here. Before she knows it, the concession starts. She looks up and watches as the maid of honor and best man walk down the aisle. Raven looks good standing next to Anya. 

 

All of Lexa's party are in tuxedos and all of Clarke's are in dresses. The dresses Clarke chose for her bridesmaids was a lavender purple. They were strapless and flowed along the bottom. Lexa can only smile. Clarke wanted her friends to be comfortable and feel pretty. Not ugly like most bridesmaids do. Smiling, Lexa watches Anya and Raven take their places. Next comes Octavia and Lincoln. They're walking slow and Lexa has to admit she's happy for Lincoln. He found someone who was just the right amount of badass but also soft to match him. He's always been a big teddy bear. 

 

They take their places and then the wedding march begins. Everyone stands and Lexa feels as though she is going to throw up. She's nervous. What if she said the wrong words or worse passed out?! All of that goes away the moment her eyes fall on Clarke. She has her hand around Gustus’ arm and they walk down slowly. Lexa begins to tear up and Anya whispers, “Told you. Dumbstruck in love.” Lexa wipes her tears and watches the most beautiful bride come walking down the aisle. She takes in the wedding dress. It's so incredibly Clarke. It's modest but leaves Lexa breathless. 

_____________________________________

 

Clarke is shaking as she hears the music start. She watches her best friends go ahead of her and then feels Gustus’ warm hand on her back, “Ready my dear?” Clarke lets out a nervous sigh and holds on to his arm. She smiles and whispers low, “Don't let me fall dad.” Gustus can only laugh and pats her arm, “He wouldn't dream of it. Neither would I. Now come. The people are waiting. Lexa is waiting.” It's all Clarke needs to hear and they begin to walk out. She feels herself begin to have a panic attack. Her breathing becomes rapid as she sees all the people gathered outside the vineyard. 

 

She notices her mom first. The tears in her eyes. She scans around the area looking to see who came. But she becomes grounded the moment blue eyes meet green. Clarke sees Lexa standing there with tears in her eyes and can't help but smile. She looked incredible! Clarke always loved when Lexa wore her hair to the side. And she couldn't deny that Lexa looked like an absolute snack. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she was a little girl. Clarke finally had her prince charming.

 

Not wanting to ruin her mascara, Clarke sniffles and Gustus holds her a little tighter. She smiles thankful for the man next to her. When they finally reach Lexa, the minister speaks, “Who gives this woman away to this woman?” Gustus smiles, “I do.” He gently places Clarke's hand into Lexa's and whispers, “My beautiful girls.” Clarke and Lexa smile at Gustus and kiss his cheeks. He laughs as he sits down and the two women join hands. Clarke can't stop the butterflies and Lexa only makes it worse by whispering, “You look beautiful, Clarke.” She blushes and whispers back, “You're a true vision Lexa. Very dapper.” Lexa blushes this time and they turn to face the pastor. 

 

The minister smiles and says, “You may be seated. Ladies and gentlemen I want to thank each and every one of you for coming out today. It's a beautiful day and we are here to join Lexa Woods and Clarke Griffin as wife and wife. I would also like to personally thank you both for allowing me to be the minister. It's so amazing to see a sight like this. Joined together by your close family and friends. Knowing that they are behind you and want to see you both tie the knot!” They all laugh and the minister resumes, “It's always a pleasure to marry two people who are deeply in love with each other. And I can tell just by looking at you both that there is plenty of love. If I'm not mistaken, I would say you two are soul mates. Now before we begin, I have been told that each bride had their own vows they wished to make. So I'll allow Clarke to speak first.” 

 

Clarke smiles and looks at those Ocean green eyes, “Lexa, when we first met, it was through a very great friend. Wells had been a part of my life for forever and when I heard he had another friend, I admit I was jealous.” Lexa and the crowd start to laugh. With a smile, Clarke continues, “And then Wells brought you to meet me. And I was pissed. Because you were beautiful. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you since the first day we met. My father always told me, ‘Clarke, love is a beautiful thing. It may hide itself behind hatred or jealousy and it's up to you to figure it out. Once you know you've found it, work hard and never let it go. Each partner has to give one hundred percent of themselves to make it work. And then marriage comes and you work twice as hard.’ Now… I let you go once. It was a rough patch and I was miserable every day I was apart from you. Yet somehow, you managed to find your back home and we ran into each other again. So I'm standing here now, with my heart in my hand and giving it to you. Even though you've always held it, I want to be completely and utterly yours. I would be stupid to let you go again and that's not going to happen. So be prepared, babe. I'm gonna bug you for the rest of our lives!” Lexa wipes her eyes and laughs along with everyone else. 

 

“Well that was beautiful, Clarke. Now Lexa, it's your turn.” Lexa takes a deep breath and looks into those baby blues, “Clarke, from the first day I met you, I wanted this moment to happen. I wanted to stand here and tell you these words. I know we had our troubles but we came back and we are stronger than ever. I have to admit that I look forward to you bugging me the rest of our lives. Because you won't bug me at all. From this day forward, I promise you to always be there. I will be your rock when you feel like you're drowning. I promise to let you eat all the cookies we like and not get mad. I also promise to kiss you every chance I get. Because there's never enough time in a day. I promise to love you with all my heart because it's always been yours. I've always been and always will be forever yours, Clarke. So bring on those next years of our life together.” 

 

Clarke is crying at this point. The minister laughs, “I think you both said it all. Lexa, the ring?” Anya steps forward with a small wedding band. It's simple just like the engagement ring. “Place it on Clarke's left hand and repeat after me.” Lexa does as she's told. Clarke doesn't even here the minister anymore. All she hears is Lexa, “I, Lexa Woods, take you, Clarke Griffin, to be my wife. I promise to cherish and love you for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, sickness and in health as long as we both shall live.” The minister smiles, “Clarke, your ring please.” Raven hands Clarke the ring. Lexa was always one for tradition. She places the gold wedding band on Lexa's left ring finger and repeats after the minister, “I, Clarke Griffin, take you, Lexa Woods, to be my wife. I promise to cherish and love you for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, sickness and in health as long as we both shall live.” The minister smiles, “And now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride!” 

 

Clarke can't take it anymore, she reaches for Lexa and pulls her in. She kisses her softly and Lexa smiles and dips Clarke to kiss her more passionately. They hear the crowd cheer but it fades away and it's just them. Clarke and Lexa stand up. Lexa whispers softly in Clarke's ear, “You're my wife. Mrs. Clarke Griffin-Woods.” Clarke can only hug Lexa tightly, “It's all I've ever wanted to be.” 

 

They walk down the aisle hand in hand followed by the rest of the crowd. At the end of the aisle, they all gather together to take pictures. Clarke and Lexa never straying too far away from each other. Gustus and Indra go to Clarke. Indra hugs her daughter in law, “Even though you've always been a Woods in our book, welcome to the family. I'm so glad you and Lexa have found each other and I cannot wait for those grandbabies!” Clarke laughs and then squeals when she feels Gustus pick her up into a large hug, “I know your father would be so happy to be here!” Clarke smiles, “What makes you think he wasn't here?” Gustus can only laughs.

 

Lexa is talking with Abby and Kane. Abby hugs her, “You've always been a Griffin, Lexa. But I'm glad you're now my daughter in law. You and Clarke are going to last forever. I just know it. And I want to see grandbabies soon!” Lexa laughs, “You and my mom are so obsessed with that. But knowing Clarke, I know you'll have one soon.” Kane smiles and hugs Lexa, “Make every day count. And please keep coming in for those muffins.” Lexa smiles, “Of course, Kane.” 

 

_____________________________________

 

The reception is in full swing. The DJ is doing a wonderful job and Clarke and Lexa watch from the main table at the guests. They are holding hands, “Love, wanna dance?” Clarke smiles, “In a minute? I just want to sit for a little bit. Our wedding is for us but it's also for them too." Lexa pulls Clarke chair closer to hers and kisses her wife, “You prove a good point.” Just before Clarke kisses Lexa again, there is a tap from the microphone, “Alright you guys. We've eaten a wonderful meal! And now it's time to have the father daughter dance.” Clarke looks down and Lexa whispers to her, “My love, we don't have to…” Clarke shakes her head, “No. Please go?” Lexa nods and goes out to meet her father. Before the dance starts, Clarke feels a tap on her shoulder. 

 

“I promise I'm not trying to replace your father but… how about we dance?” Clarke cries a little, “T..thank you, Kane.” She takes his hand and they go out and start to dance. Clarke is happy and dances around while the crowd watches. She notices her mom is crying. Once the song finished playing through, the DJ speaks into the microphone, “Alright, that was beautiful. Fathers please have a seat. It is time for the first dance as a.married couple.” He starts to play a song and Clarke smiles softly at the one Lexa has chosen. What's mine is yours by Kane Brown comes through the speakers. 

 

Lexa takes Clarke in her arms. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa's neck and the two begin to slow dance as the song plays, “ _ Wasn't really looking when you caught my eyes. Just another town, just another night. _ __   
_ Didn't say much, I was scared for my life _ .” Clarke rests her head on Lexa's shoulder and feels her heart begin to swell with nothing but love for Lexa as the song continues, “ _ I didn't catch your number and didn't know your name. Tried to move on, couldn't help to think of you. And I knew that you'd change everything. _ ” Lexa slowly spins Clarke around and back into her arms. She sings along with the song, “ _ What's mine is yours _ __   
_ Every breath I take, every choice I make _ _   
_ __ It might sound crazy. All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye.Yeah, you saved me. You got all of me and I don't need it anymore. What's mine is yours”  Clarke hugs Lexa closer and smiles. She's always loved when Lexa sang to her. 

 

They lose sight of the room and it's just them. Lexa continues to sing and Clarke doesn't think it's possible but she falls even more in love with Lexa, “ _Now there's makeup on my counter. Your shoes on my floor. Taking my side of the bed and more. But it's fine I don't mind 'cause you changed everything._ _What's mine is yours. Every breath I take, every choice I make. It might sound crazy. All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye. Yeah, you saved me.You got all of me and I don't need it anymore. What's mine is yours.”_ Clarke smiles and decides to take the lead for a little while. And just as it reaches the end of the song, she surprises Lexa by singing, “ _Take this ring. Forever now. 'Til death do us apart. And take this vow. What's mine is yours_ _  
_ _Every breath I take, every choice I make. It might sound crazy. All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye. What's mine is yours_ _  
_ _Every breath I take, every choice I make_ _  
_ __It might sound crazy. All my pain, washed away, in the blink of an eye. Yeah, you saved me. You got all of me and I don't need it anymore. What's mine is yours.” They end their dance with a soft kiss and the crowd cheering them on. 

 

Clarke and Lexa laugh and end up pulling their friends on the dance floor. The usual delinquents creating an unbreakable circle around each other. They were having a wonderful time. Team Clexa was back and finally married. It seemed as though everything was right in the world. A certain peace fell over the two wives that night. Something that told them no matter how hard things got, they would always have each other. And that's all they could ever ask for. Off in the distance, in a small corner of the reception, Jake watches his family just as he always had. With a smile he walks to the doors and with one last look at his daughter being twirled around the dance floor by her wife, he leaves the vineyard. He has his hands in his pockets and is looking at the sun. Laughing to himself he says, “There's always such a thing as second chances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used for this chapter is called what's mine is yours by Kane Brown. Give it a listen please!

**Author's Note:**

> The song used for this chapter was Somewhere with you by Kenny Chesney. It's a beautiful song and it's what made me want to write this fic. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
